Our love will be forever
by LerDan
Summary: Complete: rated M, AU, slash, BETA. several years later after Hogwarts they meet at the Muggle market. by circumstances they 'get together' and fell in love. but Draco has a secret...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers. What's up? So, this is my very first story that I have ever wrote.  
>This story has been bugging me restless for about 3months, and one day I decided to "try" to write it, it's still in progress, but I hope that I can post the other chapters soon. The story will be about Draco and Harry (my 2 favorites) and it'll be RomanceDrama/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Tragedy well all of them together. I already see the end of the story, but till then we're going to have some fun by writing it, ok? I hope you won't be too strong with my writing skills, after all English is not my native language. Ok, I talk too much.  
>Here's the love story of Draco and Harry…<br>**

**THANKS TO MY LOVELY BETA frozenteardrop13!**

_Prologue_

Draco Malfoy sat in the middle of the darkest room in the Manor, a deep frown on his face as he thought through what had happened a few hours ago, shuddering at the thought. The Dark Lord was defeated, gone forever. It should've been a day full of celebrations for him and his Mother. [[BETA NOTE: I don't understand what you mean by this line. Are you asking Why his mother wasn't celebrating? Why only his Mother?

Narcissa Malfoy, for the first time in her life, killed a human being. She was in her own room, clearly in shock. Draco never in his whole life felt this helpless. He wanted to do something. First thing on his agenda was to release all the house-elves that had served the Malfoy family for centuries. He half ran, half walked to his own bedroom, flung open his wardrobe, grabbed the extensive amount of clothing there, and returned to the room that he was previously in. He summoned all the house-elves at once. After many "cracks" sounded in the room, all the little creatures appeared.

"M-Master called?" stuttered one of the elves.

"Take these clothes, all of you! I'm freeing you all. No questions! Get out of this house, right now!" said Draco, commandingly.

He started to go to his Mother's room. Before entering, he took a deep breath, released it slowly, and opened the door of Narcissa's bedroom.

"Obliviate!"

_Chapter 1_:

A Few years later.

Harry Potter was sitting at his kitchen table, at Grimmauld Place. His ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley was leaving today. She had an upcoming match and she was getting ready to leave. He did not know how he felt at the moment. They had last made love a year ago, after which they began to fall apart, he didn't understand what the problem was. Was it him, or was it her? He questioned himself a lot on this matter. He thought that he was the one to blame, but one month ago he found out that Ginny had, in her own words, had a "one night-stand", and she felt better with that man instead of Harry. That was the reason she gave about why she couldn't continue their relationship.

Then Harry found out that the guy that Ginny was with just happened to be her team-mate Jerry, whose last name he couldn't remember. They were together before Harry knew about her afair. Harry allowed her to stay a bit longer with him until her next Quidditch match, and after that she wouldn't ever come back.

"I'm ready to leave now, Harry. Thanks so much for being such a good friend to me, and I'm sorry about how things turned out." Said Ginny, walking towards him. She gave him a warm hug. Harry melted into her arms, closing his eyes and breathing in her sweet scent for the last time. He hugged her back a bit tighter and then stepped back from her.

"Write me and tell me how the match goes, ok? I'll look out for your owl." Said Harry.

"Of course. I probably should go now; Jerry is waiting for me already. Good bye Harry."

"Bye Gin." And with that she gathered her belongings, stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into the green fire. Harry sat in his chair, unmoving for several hours. He looked around himself, at the dimly lit walls of his kitchen, and the realization hit him hard. _I'm all alone_.

0o0o0

Several weeks later, Harry found himself scowling at some vegetables at the market that was around the corner of his street. He shrugged and started to choose some things that might become handy for that nights dinner. As he stretched his arm to pick up some greens, a pale hand beat him there and picked the same vegetables that he wanted to pick for himself. He turned his head slightly to the right and his eyes widened. He could not believe who it was. After many years, he finally met up with him, but he was still surprised to see the same pointed, smug and pale face, completed by his lean figure and his white-blond hair. Harry didn't know, until then, that his eyes weren't only silver-gray, but it held just a tint of sky-blue. They were also a bit warmer than he had ever seen them before.

"Good afternoon Potter." Said Draco Malfoy, his voice was still the same, well just a bit huskier.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" said Harry frowning and a bit puzzled.

"Well, as you can see, this is a market where you can buy food, and…"

"Oh shut up! I didn't mean that," snapped Harry. "I didn't mean here, here. What are you doing in Muggle London?"

"I live here."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't repeat myself, but for retarded people like you, I'll repeat, I live here, and yes in Muggle London."

"Wow." was all Harry could manage.

Draco scowled just a bit, and muttered, "You haven't changed at all."

"Draco, if you'd like, maybe we should cook some spaghetti today." A female voice said behind Draco.

"Yes, sure." replied Draco without turning. Harry started to ask who it was, but the question died in his throat as the owner of the voice came out from behind Draco. Narcissa Malfoy hadn't changed at all. She was still the same elegant and beautiful woman that Harry had seen several times. What was most shocking was the fact that she was not wearing dress robes, but a summer dress with colorful flowers.

"Oh, I don't think I know your friend." before either of them could protest that they were definitely not friends, she continued: "I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Nice to meet you Mr…?"

"Potter. Harry Potter. Call me Harry." clearly baffled, he extended his hand and they shook. Harry through Draco an incredulous glance, that clearly said 'What the HELL?'

"Mum, go get some stuff for dinner. I'll be there in a minute." said Draco.

"Ask him to come over tonight for dinner, dear. It was nice to meet you Harry."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You are my Draco's friend, so to you I'm Narcissa."

"Ok." agreed Harry uncertainly.

"See you." with that she left them.

"What the heck was that about? Friend? Me and you? This must be a terrible dream." He all but growled at Draco, shaking his head, as if trying to clear out a bad memory. "Why didn't she recognize me?"

Draco seemed to be deep in thought because he looked confused.

"Oh, I…I should probably go now. So, if you want to come to dinner…" said Draco, and dug in his shorts pocket. He drew out a piece of paper. "…here's the address of our apartment, it's not so far from here." Harry looked at him quizzically. "Look, just come, ok? It'll make Mum happy."

He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. "We'll talk about this later, but now I have to go. Come around at 6 p.m. if you want to. Bye." He turned around and walked elegantly away from a very much-confused Harry. He saw some of the girls and women who were shopping eye Draco with awe and scowl at him, as if it was his own fault that Draco didn't look at them. Harry shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and finished his shopping before he returned home. Part of his mind was already deciding what he would wear when he went to Malfoys' place.

**A/N: Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my BETA Leanne T**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was already ready to go it was 4p.m., and he was nervous and he didn't know why. He made a pudding with strawberries, which were his favorite; he thought it'll be nice to bring something with him to the Malfoys. He wore a green polo shirt, which caused his eye color seem brighter, with faded blue jeans. He still had the same unruly hair. Whatever he did it wouldn't lie flat for once in his life. It was already past 4 when he decided that he should probably go. He put his wand at the back-pocket of his jeans, and went out. It was sunny, but this kind of weather didn't last long, and he was sure that by the time he came back home it would rain.

It was already 5 when he reached his destination. The building wasn't anything fancy, he looked down at the address and checked the building again. He couldn't imagine that the Malfoys would live in this kind of place. Malfoy wrote on the paper that they lived on 3rd floor 7B apartment and he started up the stairs. Now Harry found himself in front of the door. Half of his mind was screaming at him that he agreed with himself to come here, the other half was still encouraging him to knock the door. Before he could think any further he already raised his hand and knocked twice. He was kind of hoping that they wouldn't be home and he could go back, but to his, well disappointment the door opened to reveal Narcissa Malfoy.

"Harry, Draco said you'd come at 6, but not to worries it's fine, come on in."

"Oh...ok."

"Draco's not home at the moment, he forgot to buy some other ingredients so he went to the shop again. Would you like something to drink?" asked Narcissa as she led him into the living room, which wasn't much. Just typical muggle home which was very surprising for Harry.

"A water please."

"Alright." And she vanished from his sight to a door, which Harry thought must lead to the kitchen. Harry invited himself to sit on one of the sofas and looked around. He saw some pictures on the walls. Out of curiosity, he walked straight to the first picture that caught his eyes. It was Malfoy in his childhood, he still got had blonde hair and same pointed face, but he was shining brightly with happiness. He was laughing, which you wouldn't see much on his face, all you would see was a smirk. On this picture, he was happily showing the camera his new broomstick, which Harry thought was his first one. And despite the fact it was Malfoy he smiled.

"Enjoying the show." drawled a voice right next to him. Harry nearly yelped and spun around to see Malfoy casually siting on the arm of the sofa, his arms crossed.

"I…was just looking at the pictures." said Harry, as he kind of blushed. OH WHY?

"hmm" was the only response from the blonde.

"Oh Draco, you're home!" said Narcissa from the doorway of the kitchen. "Why don't you and Harry have something to drink until dinner is ready?"

"Yes, mum." answered Draco. Harry put down the picture and crossed the living room to sit opposite Draco. Draco got up and poured them each a firewhiskey. Neither of them wanted to break the silence. Draco wasn't looking at Harry, so he took his time to watch the blonde boy. He had changed a lot. He still had the same glorious effect on him, his frame was a bit rougher now, you could see his muscles stretched out under his gray shirt, he had bandaged his left forarm, Harry assumed it was the DarkMark's place. Harry returned to his face, and saw that his eyes look haunted and there were purple badges under his eyes. He looked tired and twenty years older than his real age. He frowned and opened his mouth toask a question when he was cut off.

"Has anyone ever told you that staring is rude?"

"Sorry." mumbled Harry. "I just wanted to ask, haven't you slept well? 'cos you look tired."

"And that's your business because…?" he trailed off.

"Never mind." Harry said and shook his head and turned to look at the wall and was surprised.

"Who plays the piano?" there at the far end of the living room sat a beautiful piano.

"Me." Draco answered simply. Harry looked at Draco to ask more questions, but Draco held his hand up and said. "If you ask any other question again I'll hex you into next week. And I haven't played in a while now. And again, don't ask questions." At this moment, Narcissa came back and announced that the dinner was ready.

They sat in comfortable silence and finished their dinner. Harry insisted that he wanted to help with the dishes, he had started to like Narcissa, well she was a Malfoy, but she was a Black too, and Harry saw that if she had never gotten married to Lucius Malfoy she would've been this carefree happy person that she was now. She would've been just like her sister Andromeda.

"I'm sorry, Harry dear, but I don't feel well at the moment, excuse me." she said, and gone to her rooms, closed the door after her. He looked at Draco and saw that he had a small frown on his face, but he sensed that Harry was watching and changed his face into an unreadable expression.

"Is your mom going to be alright?" Harry asked softly to Draco, who in response nodded. "Well. I should probably go. Thanks for the dinner by the way." Draco nodded again. Harry looked at his eyes and it shocked him to see that they looked older then Draco himself. He frowned, but said nothing. We are not friends, he said to himself. Not yet, he added after moment. He shook his head and made to the door when a soft voice stopped him.

"Thanks for coming Potter. I'll see you around."

"You're welcome Malfoy." and with that, he left the house.

**A/N: how do you like it so far? I hope it's good, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks had passed since dinner with Malfoys. Sometimes Harry saw Narcissa in the market, she'd ask him to have a tea with her, and he'd refuse respectfully. He was not ready to face Draco again. But that unenviable day had come, and Harry saw Draco again.

Harry was going out tonight to have some drinks. When he walked out of his door, he saw a very distressed looking Draco on the stairs. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy with purple bugs underneath, which were signs that he hadn't slept for a few days.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" wondered Harry, without making any comments about his appearance.

"It's my mom, Harry," his voice hourse and cracked. Harry was surpsied to hear his name coming out of the other boy's mouth. "She doesn't feels well, I don't know what to do…I'm.." he choked out on his words. "I'm scared…I can't handle the situation any longer…she can't remember things," it looked like he was now talking to him and Harry suspected that he even recognized that it was him in front of Draco, so he stayed silent and listened to Malfoy talking to him. "Maybe, I've done the wrong thing, to…to wiping her memories, who would want to remember the war? Who would want to always have nighmares, to listen to your schoolmates screams, to see your best friend die because of his stupidity, who would want to remember the time when…" he looked up at Harry's emerald eyes and said, "when your own mother kills your father?"

"What?" Harry breathed out, but Draco seemed not to hear him, and he continued.

"My mom killed my father after the war. I didn't want her to remember that day at all, so I Obliviated her, she thinks that father is in France….and she always waits for him to come home."

It had started to rain, and Harry took a step towards Draco who was still standing on the stairs.

"But few days ago, she….I couldn't handle her. I forgot to brew a potion for her, that'll keep her in control….right now she's at St. Mungo's, I couldn't keep her with me at home, so I took her there." Draco tried to explain to Harry, as if he wanted someone to tell him that he didn't do anything wrong, but Harry couldn't find his voice to tell him those things. Therefore, they stood there under the rain looking at each other, until Harry spoke.

"Come in, Mal-Draco. Come on." He helped the other boy up the stairs who was blinded by his own fear and his tears.

Harry noticed that he called him Draco, not Mafloy. Well, he mused, after this it's kind of obvious to call him by his name.

They hardly made it to the living room, when Draco lost it. He started to shake uncontrollably, a heart-wrenching sob escaped him as he sat on the couch, when Harry made to go to the kitchen to prepare some tea for the both of them, Draco gripped his hand hard.

"Don't. Don't go. Please. I want you to stay here with me, please don't go." Harry looked at Draco's pleading, wide silver-blue eyes, and nodded. He sat beside him, and was surprised when Draco lay his head on his lap, and was crying quietly. Harry didn't know what to do. He rubbed crying boy's back, telling him comforting nonsence. After what felt like hours, Draco had exhausted himself, and finally slept. Harry conjured a pillow and a cover and tried to stand up without waking up the sleeping boy. He pulled the covers up the boys body, and slipped the pillow underneath his head. Draco mumbled something in his sleep, and started to snore softly. Harry walked to the kitchen and took a handful of floo powder, kneeled infront of the fireplace, threw the powder in it and called clearly "Weasley-Granger residence." He put his head into the green flames and called out.

"Hermione?" no answer. "Ron?" again no answer. He called several times, and a groggy looking, and very pregnant Hermione pudded towards to source of the voice coming from the fireplace.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" maybe she saw something on Harry's face 'cos she seemed more awake and wary. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, listen; can you come over, please?"

"Yeah, ok, sure, just let me tell Ron, and I'll come over in a few minutes." Harry nodded and pulled out of the fireplace. He sat on the kitchen table and waited patiently for Hermione. After few minutes, she came out of the fireplace. Harry offered her a cup of water. She drunk it and sat carefully on the chair.

"So, what's wrong?" as much as Harry liked Ron, he always talked about personal things with Hermione, 'cause she always seemed to have something ready to offer him, or comfort him.

"Well, today something happened. I hope you won't freak out, but come with me, I'll show it to you, then we'll talk ok?"

"Sure." She answered.

The two of them walked to the living room, before the door was opened Harry whispered to her.

"Don't freak out."

"Why should I…" she was cut-short when Harry opened the door and pointed to the sleeping boy on the couch. "Oh, my…" Hermione breathed out. "What happened?" she whispered to Harry, who shook his head and put a finger on his lips, a silent gesture. They walked back to kitchen, were Hermione made them a cup of tea each and they sat on the chairs, that's when Harry started to tell all that happened. Hermione was silent and looked thoughtful. Several minutes later Harry finished his story.

"So, what do you think?" asked Harry.

"Well, it seemed that what Malfoy did was really very foolish of him. What if he wiped all the memories of his mom, and what if she didn't even recognized him?" she shook her head. "That doesn't matter now, what matters is, what does he want from you."

"Like I said Herms, he looked like he didn't even recognize me. Like he was just seeking comfort in anyone." said Harry.

"Hmm…" said Hermione, after a moment thought she wanted to tell him something but they heard a loud coughing from living room. Harry runned to the room, to see Draco on the floor on his knees and his one hand clutching his stomach, the other one in front of his mouth.

"Hermione, bring a water, please." he kneeled in front of Draco and started to rub his back, Hermione came back with a water in her hand. She passed it to Harry, who helped Draco to drink it, when he was calmed enough; Harry saw a blood on his left corner of the mouth. Swallowing hard, he looked at Hermione, who was shocked.

"Harry, you need to take him to St. Mungo's, now," said Hermione, as Harry started to move, Draco clutched his hand, hard, and choked out.

"Where's my jacket? There's medicine in the left pocket." With a flick of his wand, Harry summoned the jacket and took out the medicine. They were about five types of little white pins. He refealed the water cup and gave it back to Draco who started to drinkup his medicine. After few moments, Draco sat back on the floor. He looked a real mess. He was sweating, his cheeks were red, and he was visibly shaking. Hermione walked forward and gently touched his forhead then cheek. There was no reaction from Draco.

"Harry, his temperature is high. We have to do something." She looked around and then added. "Let's take him to one of the bedrooms."

"My bedroom," Harry answered quickly. He scooped the boy in his arms, because of playing Quidditch for several years, he still had strong hand, and walked out of the living room, and up the stairs to his room. He gently laid Draco on his bed and brought the covers up his body, when he started to move away a small voice stopped him mid-step.

"Stay…" he turned around and saw Draco curled up in a small ball and was sleeping. At that moment, Hermione came to the bedroom, with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. She wet the cloth and dropped it on Draco's forehead, who mumbled something in his sleep. After an hour or so, Harry looked at Hermione who seemed exhausted.

"Hermione, go home, I got this from here. Thanks for coming over."

"It's ok, Harry. Keep me updated ok?" she hugged Harry carefully, made her way to the door when she looked at Harry, and asked, "Should I tell Ron?"

"I dunno, maybe, you can handle him better these days than I." Hermione nodded and smiled, and made her way out of the door.

Well, Harry thought to himself, while looking at Draco's peaceful face, at least I think he has changed, maybe there'll be something else then friendship. WHAT? Where that thought did come from? We aren't even friends, and now I'm thinking of other things. I'm not even into blokes, am I? Well I still have time to find out. Oh God. I'm doomed. Well done, Harry, well done! Git.

**A/N: hm? Well? Say something! Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy...<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Several days had passed after the incident and there were no signs of Draco getting any better. He still had a high temperature, and he was coughing really badly. Whenever Harry suggested calling a Healer, he would refuse. Harry was getting frustrated by him.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked one night to Draco, as he was eating a bowl of soup slowly.

"'Cause I don't want to," answered Draco. "I know what's wrong with me. And I don't need any help." He looked up at Harry and said more quietly, "Why are you helping me? We hate each other. I'm not worth it. I should probably leave."

"I'm helping you 'cause….I don't know. Maybe I'm more mature than you and I'm moving forward with my life and I'm way passed the stupid school rivalry that we had? Maybe, because you came to me, and asked for help from me?" after a pause, he added slowly. "Maybe we can start over, and you stop being the ass that we all know and start a new life or try to be friends?" he extended his hand to Draco who looked puzzled, and waited. "I'm Harry Potter, and you are?" a look of hurt crossed Draco's handsome features, but he grasped Harry's hand and said.

"Draco Malfoy, an asshole, stubborn, arrogant git, extremely handsome and gay." Harry's eyes snapped at Draco's, whose face was red as a tomato, and he was positive that it was not because of his temperature.

"Gay? How? When?" asked Harry still holding Draco's hand, it seemed like neither of them wanted to drew his hand back first.

"Well, I was 13 when I started to feel some changes in me. Father, of course, was disappointed. He abused me for about a year or so. Then Voldemort came back to life, if you can call it a life, he took me with him to all of their meetings, thought that I can change my 'type' and start to like women instead, I still respect them, and I tried to have a go or two but nothing. On the other hand, I had mom. She was always there for me whenever I felt bad that father was mad at me, 'cos I couldn't have a go with a woman. She always held me when I cried, she always told me to be strong whatever would happen to me. And how I thanked her? I took away her memories. And for what? To help her have the life that she always wanted? Yeah right, that's why she's now in St. Mungo's." he snorted and looked at the wall in front of him. "I'm a bad man, always am, and always will be. And you" he looked back at Harry, who looked sad, "you help this man who did all the bad things to you and your friends, called you names, bullied you for 7 years, and now you help me, why? Give me a good reason why you want to help me?"

Harry was silent for several minutes, and looked to their hands, which were still together, as he started to try to answer to his question he heard voices from downstairs. He looked at Draco, who too busy was watching their entwined hands. Harry, with grimace pulled his hand back, tried hard not to feel disappointed at the loss of warmth, and stood.

"I'll be right back, it might be Hermione, she came the other day, she really is worried about you, you know? We changed, and both look at life differently. It's still hard to say the same about Ron, but he'll come around." He shook his head, and plastered a false smile, Draco saw that his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Eat your soup before it gets cold." and left.

Draco sat at the bed and started to play with his food, not really tasting it, and thought about what had happened to him these past few days. He started at the beginnning, why did he even come to Po-Harry? That was strange to even think of Potter as Harry, let alone say the name aloud.

"Harry." It was strange to say his name. It was like a new word to him. He tried again…and again…and again…unaware of the green-eyed boy who opened the door, and was looking at him, a small smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"Shit." Draco cursed. "Maybe you sould've knocked or something?"

"Oh really? Is this your house or something?" he looked at Draco as if waiting for any objections. "I guess not." He shook his head and said. "I'm going out with Hermione and Ron. Do you need something?" Draco shook his head no. "Ok, feel free to explore the house, but keep quite on the hallways you don't want to wake anything up. You know already where the living room is. The library is on the 2nd floor…"

"Potter, will you leave already?" Draco cut-him short. "I won't be going anywhere. Maybe I'll go home, when you are not here. Thanks for the hospitality and all, but I really like to be in my own home, in my own bed. Thanks again. And when you come back you won't find me here anymore."

Harry looked saddened at that, but shrugged and said. "Ok, maybe I'll see you around. Bye." With that, he left.

Truth to be told neither of them wanted Draco to leave. Draco liked it in here, and Harry wanted the company.

When he was sure that he was alone in the house, he sat up straight in bed, swung his legs off the bed and tried to stand. So far, so good. He started to walk to the door of the bedroom. He opened it and looked around. It was eerily quiet. He shrugged and started towards downstairs. Curtains covered the entire hallway. He raised his hand to open one of the curtains, but remembered Harry's warning and thought better off it. He walked around just a bit, and ended up in the drawing room. It was the brightest room in the whole house. The walls were white, the furniture was red, and at the far end corner was a grand black royal piano. He swallowed hard and with a feeling dread as he walked towards it. He sat down in front of it and just looked at it. He could already hear the music in his head. He closed his eye and lift up his hand to start to play, but when he touched the note he saw a red light and opened his eyes almost fearfully. He stood up cast one last look at the room and left the house.

When he was home, at last, he decided that he needed to make some changes; his mum was in St. Mungo's and will stay there, God knows how long for. Idiot. He thought for a moment what to do, and an idea clicked to him. Why not? And started to pack his things. He just hoped that he'd agree.

**A/N: well, dunno how you liked this one, but I'll be happy to receive some reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the story. All the characters are J.K. Rowlings, I just borrowed them and just playing with their minds, just a bit.**

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Harry, you can't be serious!"

"I am."

"No you are not. Do you even think of who we are talking about?"

"I know who we are talking about Ron. He has changed…a lot. I have never seen him like that. He was…vulnerable, and scared. He was like a 6 year old who got lost and doesn't know what to do."

"Harry, I still don't know that this is the best decision you have ever made."

"Hermione, do you trust me?" she nodded. "Then trust me on this when I say I know what I'm doing."

"I don't like it" said Ron.

It was few days later that Harry, Ron and Hermione met up again, and Harry told them about his plans. He wanted his friends to understand him, why he was doing it and as Harry was saying this, Hermione asked the one question that he was trying to avoid.

"Is this because of Ginny?"

Harry thought for a moment, and answered slowly, choosing his words. "To tell you the truth, I never thought of her after she left. You think it's because of her?" he still had a hard time to say the name without feeling pain in his heart.

"I don't know." She answered. "It seems like it."

"No, she doesn't have to do anything with my decision."

Just then the subject of their conversation walked into the kitchen, to see the three friends talking about something and drinking a tea.

"Hello, Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Hello." Draco answered politely.

Now Draco and Harry were living together in Grimmauld Place, after a lot of thinking the both of them agreed to be roommates, if you can call them that, and Draco agreed in one condition, he have to be polite to his friends. "How are you?"

"I'm…I'm fine", she said uncertainly. You?"

"Never better. The pregnancy suits you." It was, the boys thought, was not the right thing to say, 'cause the next thing they knew Hermione started to cry. Draco looked fearfully at Harry, who shook his head and said.

"It's ok. She's just…you know, hormonal." Draco's face relaxed and his lips formed to a silent "oh".

"You… you are so polite."*hic*"I never thought" *hic* "I'd see this day, when Malfoy would say something nice." Now she was crying on full force.

"Hermione, you need to calm down." Said Ron

"Don't you dare to tell me what to do." snapped Hermione. "If I want to cry then I will." And she resumed her crying.

"I'll just leave then." said Draco uncertainly. "I'll see you around." He nodded politely to Ron and left to his bedroom.

"See," said Harry, cheerfully. "I told you that he'd changed."

"Yeah, right." muttered Ron, who was watching Hermione fearfully, as if waiting for another outburst.

"Oh. Harry, I hope you are happy. He looks different. Still pale, arrogant, but I can tell that you're a good influence on him." said Hermione, somewhat calmed already. "Ron, I'm tired, let's go home."

"Ok."

They hugged Harry and left by floo.

Harry wandered aimlessly in his house, trying to decide what to do, and then he heard something. Music. Coming from his bedroom. He silently crept towards the door and pushed it open just an inch. Draco sat on his bed, with a guitar and a paper with pen sat on the bedside table. He played a few notes and wrote it down. Then he opened the locker and pulled out another paper, there were words written on it. Just when he wanted to start to play, he looked up at the door and saw Harry standing there.

"What do you want?" asked Draco.

Harry blushed a bit for being caught, but then said in somewhat calm voice. "I heard music, coming from your room, and decided to check out what's going on." He walked into the room, and sat on the chair in front of the bed. "So, you play guitar, and" looking at the parchment with words on it and asked "sing?"

He looked at Draco, who was watching him silently, and there was challenging glint in his eyes as if he dared to start laughing at him he'd hex Harry's balls off. "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Of course not, I'd like to hear you sing. What you got there?" asked Harry, now curious.

Draco watched him, then shrugged, and started to play and then sing.

'Cause I live to get lost on lazy afternoons with you

And what I'd give for any cause to turn a day into a few.

'Cause just one kiss is all I need.

Take my hand and let me lead

Far away to an empty place.

I live to see your face smiling back at me after kissing you.

Got a trick right up my sleeve if I'm missing you…

'Cause I need to do to is close my eyes

And you'll be right by my side.

'Cause I need is you.

You're in my mind, everything's gunna be alright.

'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me

From seeing you.

(Seeing you…)

A thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you.

So if I only have one day left in my life

I'd make you my wife.

I'd take your hand

Fly to the warm sand.

That would be grand.

And in my last few hours,

I'd find you some flowers.

And for once, I wouldn't need my guitars

'Cause right now I'd rather be in your arms.

Yeah you heard it right, I wouldn't need my guitars.

I'd rather be in your arms.

You're right, you can keep my guitar.

I'd rather be in your arms.

'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes

And you'll be right by my side.

'Cause all I need is you – you're in my mind.

Everything's gunna be all right.

'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you.

I said, a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you.

'Cause all I need is you, you're in my mind.

Oh yeah.

'Cause all I need to do is close my eyes

And you'll be by my side.

All I need to do… is be with you.

Everything I do – I do it, boy, for you.

Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say. The song was perfect, Draco's voice was like…he couldn't even describe what that was. All he could say was "wow"

"Well thank you for your kind words, Potter." Said Draco sarcastically, while trying not glare too hard.

"Draco, why aren't you singing? Instead of doing God knows what you even do!"

"Yeah, right." said Draco. "I play and write for myself. I don't like publicity. I'm not like you Potter." sneered Draco.

"I guess you really don't know me." Harry sighed. "How about we go out tonight or stay here and get to know each other. After all, you are staying with me in this house. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, let me know about your decision. See you." with that he left Draco to his own thoughts.

After there a lot of talking and thinking, they became friends, and Harry suggested to Draco come and live with him, which was fine with the blonde boy, 'cause he already wanted to tell Harry to be his "roommate".

Harry felt some weird feelings towards the blonde boy. It wasn't like he was into blokes. He was with Ginny. Ginn. It was no surprise there, that Hermione and Ron thought, when he said to them about his "feelings", that it was because of Ginny that he was like this. He wanted someone to be on his side, whenever he wanted. To feel happy and sad with this person, to hold him/her whenever he was depressed or was having nightmares, to have someone to talk to while having breakfast or dinner. And then he came out of the blue into his life, and he completely forgot about Ginny and the betrayal. But Harry somehow agreed with himself that he had a part in all of this. One night, when they had a lovely romantic dinner, well you know what happens after romantic dinner (A/N: *wink*). Well, let's say, it never happened. Ginny was very mad at him, started to yell nonsense at him, thought that he was only with her, 'cause he was too ashamed of him and etc. After that night, everything changed. Ginny started to go out with one of her teammate and never looked at Harry the same way as like before. He lost his hope ever to love someone.

And then Draco came along, and after the blonde's confession he thought, why not, he asked him to come and live with him, and Draco accepted his offer instantly. Harry was shocked and pleased.

So now, the two boys lived together, but Draco had a very big secret, which he wasn't ready to tell Harry about just yet.

**A/N: Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy...<strong>

So, that night, Harry and Draco found themselves sat in the drawing room, the white room as Draco liked to call it, with a cup of tea and some pudding, which Harry happily baked for them.

"This is wonderful Potter, I didn't know you can bake or cook like this." said Draco after his 3rd plate of pudding.

"I was kind of a slave for Dursleys. I had to do breakfast, lunch, dinner, do all the chores, do the lawn…umm…what else? Oh and Dudley used me as his punch-bag. Sometimes my uncle Vernon "showed" him how exactly to punch. So…." said Harry and smiled.

Draco looked horrified. "You can't be serious? I mean you are Harry freaking Potter! Do they even know what kind of life you were having in our world? Do they even know what you suffered?"

"No." answered Harry simply. "'cause in that house, anything connected to Wizarding World mustn't be discussed. They were horrified when I first got my Hogwarts letter. It was hilarious. My Uncle and Aunt got really mad, and we travelled a lot around the country, then Hagrid found me and "rescued" me from their clutches."

"I thought you had a great life. Where everyone spoiled you and got all lovey-dovey with you." muttered Draco.

At this Harry laughed and then said. "No. I never knew what maternal love was and what it was like to have brothers and sisters. Until I meet with the Weasleys. They adopted me as their child. And then Hermione came a long, she's like my sister, and now I have a big happy family."

"Tell me about Sirius Black." said Draco abruptly. Harry's face fell at the mention of his beloved Godfather.

"What do you want to know about him?" asked Harry quietly, trying hard to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"Whatever you want to tell I mean who he was to you? How did you know he was innocent?"

"He was my father best friend and my Godfather. Professor Lupin and him told the story of their other best friend who betrayed my parents to Voldemort…."

"So, professor Lupin, Sirius Black and your….your dad were best friends? Who was the other one?"

"One of your father's besties. Peter Pettigrew." he spat out the name.

"You are joking?" said Draco incredulously.

"No. The four of them called themselves the Marauders. They were like the Weasley twins. They did all the crazy stuff. By their fifth year, all but Remus, who was a werewolf, had secretly become unregistered Animagi in order to help Remus during his transformations. My dads' Animagus form was a stag, his nickname was Prongs, Pettigrew's was a rat, nickname Wormtail, and Sirius' was a large black dog, nickname Padfoot. Sirius and my dad were large enough to control Remus during his monthly transformations and Pettigrew was small enough to get past the Whomping Willow's defenses so the group could get to the Shrieking Shack. The Marauders all greatly despised their Slytherin rival, Severus Snape, whom my dad and Sirius often bullied, while Pettigrew tended to cheer them on. Although he apparently disapproved of their bullying, Remus didn't try to stop them, although he sometimes made them feel guilty about it. Remus was their Hermione, whenever they did something stupid, he would scold them and they'd feel bad about it."

"Severus was in their year? And they bullied him?" Harry nodded. "Well that exlains why he hated you so much."

"Why did you hate me and my friends?" asked Harry. While talking about his parents past was fun, he still felt bad at the mention of his beloved ones.

"I never hated you or your so-called friends. Mainly, because of what my father told me to be. He told me Slytherin was superior to every house in Hogwarts, and therefore everyone else was below me and scum. The only hand-me-down I ever received from my family was the need to be prejudice towards Muggles, Muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood traitors. Therefore, I was taught to hate every other house, even if they had pure-bloods, because Slytherin is made practically entirely of pure blood families."

"And he told you to worship Voldemort? Even, though he was a Half-Blood?"

"Yes, because he was really scared of him. The Malfoy family is one of the most ancient pure-blood family in Wizarding world. Did you know if my family wasn't so prejudice I would've had a big sister?"

"What?" asked Harry shocked.

"Yeah. Well in the Malfoy family your first child must be a boy, in order to continue the name. My parents first child was a girl. She was a pretty girl. They really loved and cared for her. When I was born I don't know what exactly happened but father killed her. Mom wasn't the same after that. She always acted in front of the others, like she was the perfect wife for father and etc, but under all of that, there was a lot of suffering. She always loved me. I'm not ashamed to admit that whenever my father wasn't home, we played with.." Draco blushed a bit, Harry thought it was cute, but mentally slapped him. "you know…" he continued. "girly stuff…" he mumbled. Harry taking pity asked another question.

"Oh…umm….why did you agree to stay with me?"

"I really don't know." lied Draco smoothly. He really did know why, but hadn't told him. At this moment two owls delivered mail to both of them. One was a snow-white owl Athena, Harry's owl, he really missed Hedwig, but Athena was a good owl, so he wasn't complaining at all. The other one was a brown owl which delivered Draco a letter. He looked at it. His heart drumming-fast. He slowly opened the enveloped and his breath caught.

_Dear, Mr. Malfoy._

_Due to the recent check-up we are certain of what your issue is...we are sorry to inform you that you have tuberculosis. We would like you to contact a Healer immediately. You will need to have some medicine at the ready whenever you'll feel tired or sick or have a headache or a high temperature. We do not know if you'll recover or not, but you must be ready for anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Janus Vickers_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

He knew he had consumption, but still it hurt like hell to know that maybe he wouldn't recover from it. Most people died several months later, but not him. He was sure of it. No one should know about this. Especially Harry. Harry. He looked up at the other boy who silently reading the letter which he received. A small smile on his lips. Draco didn't know when or how but he was really fond of Harry now. Maybe he even lo..

Don't even go there. Draco thought. He is straight, as straight as a stick.

"Who was the letter from?" asked Harry cheerfully. Apparently, his letter wasn't as bad as Draco's.

"Oh, just a friend, yours?"

"Mine's from Andromeda, your aunt. You know?" Draco nodded. He never saw her, but knew that he had an aunt. "So, Teddy, her grandchild is my Godson." Draco noted that he looked proud to be a Godfather. "She said that he really misses me and wants to come and stay with me for awhile. I'm going to say yes. You don't mind do you?"

"It's your house, your rules and your guest, do whatever you want." answered Draco. "How old is he?"

"He's only 3 years old. He looks like Tonks, for you Nymphadora your cousin; he has his mum's talent, but dad's, Remus, intelligence. He really is an awesome kid. You'll meet him."

"And how long is he going to stay?"

"As long as he likes"

"Fine, whatever, but don't tell me to act like all lovey-dovey with him. I don't like kids," said Draco through gritted-teeth.

"Whatever you say, Draco, whatever you say." Harry answered somewhat sarcastically.

"I've a business to attend to. See you later."

"We'll continue our talk later?" asked Harry.

"Maybe." said Draco, and left the house.

Harry looked at the place where Draco sat only a few minutes ago. He wasn't sure how to feel about him.

**A/N: Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy...<strong>

**Chapter 7:**

After his visit to the Healer, Draco was lost. He didn't know who he was, or what he was doing. His thoughts instantly flew to Harry. Harry. His friend, his companion, his "roommate", as they liked to call themselves, he remembered the way his eyes lit-up when he got the letter from Andromeda telling him, that Teddy would visit tomorrow, the way he smiled at him, the way he talked, walked, breathe, eat…. You are losing it, mate. He told himself. He didn't want to change the way Harry looked at him these days. Like they had never been enemies. He didn't want it to be changed into something pityfull or full of anxiety. Or even worse disappointment. He will be disappointed in me, because I didn't tell him from the start. Now he was scared. Not because of his illness, but because of the way Harry would react to the news. He came to an agreement with himself that he wouldn't tell him, 'til the end. He would forgive him for his decision...

It was past midnight when he finally came home. Harry was already asleep, so he quietly made his way towards his room, undressed himself until he was only in his boxers and lay down in bed until the early hours of the morning when sleep finally enveloped him into dreamless sleep.

The next morning Draco woke up into a loud voices. One was a deep male voice the other one was kid's voice. Draco groaned softly. This was the final day of his rest. He looked at the clock which was on his bedside table and saw that it was 12:45. He'd overslept. No surprise there. He slowly took shower, then slowly dressed in denim jeans and a gray shirt and began to, almost lazily, make his way downstairs. As he moved closer to the kitchen the voices was getting louder. I don't like kids. I don't like kids. I don't like kids. With this mantra on he opened the door of the kitchen. Teddy sat on kitchen table, while Harry was making breakfast and waving his wand this way and that way with colorful sparkles on the end. This, as it seems, was Teddy's favorite thing, because he was laughing loudly and clapping his hands. The kid has a brown sandy hair and brown eyes, he wore simple toddler clothes. He looked healthy. Draco found himself falling in love with that kid. WHAT? I don't like kids. But he's so cute. He mentally slapped him. He shook himself and cleared his throat to get their attention, which was instant.

"Oh, hey Draco. This is Teddy Lupin. Teddy this is Draco Malfoy." said Harry.

Teddy looked at Draco, and Draco didn't like what he saw. There was some mischief glint in his eyes. Then he closed his eyes and it seemed like he was concentrating hard. Draco gasped, where Teddy sat now was a kid with blonde/white haired kid, with pointed features on his face, and his eyes were silver.

"Wha…? What's this?"

"Like I said last night Draco, he's got his mom's talent. Which is Metamorphmagus. You heard about it? Draco?"

Draco, as it seems, was mesmerized by Teddy's talent. He didn't know what or how to feel. "My kid would've looked like this."

"Yeah he would." answered Harry. It seemed like Draco hadn't noticed that he said it out loud. "Teddy change back to yourself and we'll start breakfast."

So they ate breakfast. Harry laughed at Teddy when he tried to tell him something which he couldn't. He had this strange thing going after hard words to say, even adults couldn't say it correctly.

"We are going to go to park in afternoon, care to join us?" asked Harry to Draco.

Draco hesitated for a moment then he saw the pout on Teddy's face and couldn't help himself so he agreed. What's wrong with me?

00000

"Teddy don't go far away from me ok?"

"Okay!" happily replied Teddy and he rushed off towards the playground.

Draco and Harry found a bench, sat, and watched as Teddy happily played around with other little kids.

"You come here a lot?" asked Draco.

"Yes. Teddy likes it in here."

"But aren't you afraid when he'll start to show his first magical talents or accidently change his appearance? I mean we are in Muggle world."

"I know, but I sometimes can't help myself saying no to him. I…I don't want him to…to know what it's like not to have a happy childhood. I'll never want any kid or anyone to suffer the same things that I suffered. I…I want him to have a parent who'll always be at his side no matter what. I know that I can't have my own kid, that's why I'm willing to be a best parent to him. That's why we are sitting here right now and he's out there and having his best time of his life." He turned to look at Draco, who was quietly listening to him. He looked thoughtful. They fell silent, and watched Teddy how he started to talk to a small girl in the playground. He seemed shy.

"I think Teddy's more like Remus then I ever thought." said Harry, an amused smile on his lips.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, trying hard not to stare at Harry. He looked too beautiful under the afternoon sun.

"Remus is too shy. He had this strange clumsiness whenever he was alone with a woman. He's intelligent, and gentlemanly and stuff, I'll give him that much. But he was never comfortable enough with women. Now, what I'm trying to say is, Teddy's a lot more like Remus, look at his blush." at this Draco saw a little pink color on the kid's face.

"He looks adorable," said Draco.

Harry was surprised but didn't comment. They fell silent.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Draco.

"Sure."

"Earlier, you said that…that, I quote "I can't have my own kid" what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh that…." Harry started to blush "Well, umm….you know….I'm surprised you didn't notice…." he mumbled.

"Notice what?" Draco asked while trying to slow down his heart rate and keep as expressionless as possible.

"That I am" at this precise moment, Teddy decided to hop on Harry's lap.

"Hey kiddo, did you have fun?" he nodded his head. Draco was a bit disappointed but Harry was relieved because he wasn't ready yet to tell Draco about his sexuality yet.

"Aren't you hungry already? Let us get you home. Come on." when Harry stood up, he picked Teddy up, and adjusted him on him in his right hip.

Draco and he started to walk side by side not talking; it was a comfortable silence until Draco started to caugh, really badly.

"Unca Draco, are you okay?" asked Teddy looking worried.

Draco doubled over and kneeled down; a handkerchief was pressed on his mouth.

"Draco." said Harry alarmed, and kneeled beside the other boy and started to rub at his back with his hand. "Are you ok? What do you want me to do? God."

"I'll be fine in a moment," wheezed Draco *caugh* "Don't worry." He took a large air of breathe and let it out slowly. He quickly wiped his mouth and was thankful that Harry didn't see anything. "I'm fine, sorry for worrying you. Hey." he saw Teddy was about to cry and he drew him close to him, which was a surprise to both him and Harry. What am I doing again? "I'm fine. Really. No need to be all worried." He winked at Teddy. "Let's go already. And don't you dare to look at me like that Potter." he practically growled at Harry, but was slapped on the cheek by Teddy. Which didn't hurt at all, but it was a surprising thing.

"Don't talk like that to unca Harry, unca Draco, he is really sweet."

"ok ok, I won't. God what did you do this kid?"

Harry just laughed at Draco's face. After a moment, Teddy joined him, and Draco couldn't stop himself as he started to laugh with them. The trio made their way towards their home. For the first time in months, Draco all but forgot about his worries.

**A/N: review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: the song isn't mine, it's Tom Felton's!**

Thanks to me lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy...<p>

**Chapter 8:**

"Now close your eyes and you'll see angels, baby." said Harry as he tucked Teddy in and wished good night.

He pecked him on the forehead, walked out of the room and closed the door after him. Again heard the same noise. Well, technically not noise, but music. It was now coming from downstairs. So Harry slowly walked down the stairs. The music was coming from the drawing room, so he slowly made his way to the door, and opened it. He was, greeted, by the sight of Draco playing guitar and singing, he was ones again mesmerized.

"Let me take you out?" I asked him,

then that week couldn't go any faster.

I picked him up, but barely,

'Cause London roads really do scare this country boy.

He looked the part, straight from the start,

Shame that didn't help me find a place to park my car.

Outside London Zoo in a queue, waiting with you.

I was in the right place, at the right time…

that day we spent together.

There's no where else I'd have put myself,

Or to share the day with anyone else.

Right place, right time…

It was quite a day, I won't forget -

Sitting in the sun, sharing Menthol cigarettes with you.

I couldn't understand why I felt twelve years old holding your hand.

"Feel my heart beat?"

He's thinking, "Aww, sweet."

I can't explain why I didn't feel it last week.

Walking with him, now I'm talking with him,

I'm well an truly falling for him.

I was in the right place, at the right time…

that day we spent together.

There's no where else I'd have put myself,

Or to share the day with anyone else.

'Cause I was in the right place, at the right time,

that day we spent together.

There's no where else I'd have put myself,

Or to share the day with anyone else.

Right place, right time…

Perfect place, perfect timing…

"Intruding again Potter?" asked Draco without looking up from his music sheets.

"No, I was just listening to your song. It's good." commented Harry.

"Thank you." said Draco, kind of sounding grateful. "You wanted to tell me something, but Teddy interrupted you." At this, he looked up to see that Harry was blushing.

"It's really nothing, Draco just drop it please."

"We haven't even started to talk and you are saying, "just drop it"." he mockingly said to Harry.

"I…well…it's…" Draco stood up from his seat and walked towards Harry. He was mere inches away from his face already. He could smell Harry's menthol breathe on his face. It was so tempting to just lean in and claim those little pink lips, but instead he started to seduce him to see what reaction he would receive and then decide what to do.

"It's what Harry?" he breathed into his ear, gently brushing his lips on his earlobe, receiving a shiver from him.

"I…" he gulped audibly. He was amazed at how he reacted to Draco. He already couldn't think straight, let alone to say something. "I…it's…umm…uh…"

"Let me help you a bit, shall I?" whispered Draco running his lips gently by Harry's jaw line, barely touching him. Harry already closed his eyes and gave in to bliss. He just nodded his head. "I know what you want from me, Harry." Draco spoke on Harry's lips, his lips barely brushing them. "But you'll have to wait." and with that he pushed away from Harry, grabbed his guitar and walked out of the room. Harry stared at the place where Draco was moments before an incredulous expression on his face. And in an heartbeat he was on his feet and kind of walked and run towards the blonde's room. He knocked, no not knocked, he just pounded his fist on the door till Draco opened the door. The final pound was directed into Draco's chest.

"What the…?"

"Oh God, I'm sorry I didn't see you'd opened the door. Are you ok?" Harry said this in one breathe, looking concerned.

"Yeah…" said Draco, he shook his head and asked. "What do you want?"

Harry looked at Draco in the eye and said.

"To end what we almost started."

And he started to get closer to Draco, his one hand going to lay on his waist, the other one gently brushed away the hair out of Draco's pale face, and then gently cupped his jaw. The both of them were breathing heavily, their hearts pounding painfully hard. They just stood there looking at each other, until one or both of them at the same time leaned in and captured each other lips.

It was, to say the least, unexpected. Draco thought if he wasn't dead by now then he didn't know what to feel. It was incredible. Their mouths moved rhythmically with each other. Then Draco took the risk to brush his tongue on Harry's lips, praying to all Gods that he would give access to the doors of Heaven. He was, as it seems, lucky, because moments later his tongue was in Harry's mouth and he received a delightful moan from the raven boy. And that moan pushed him over the edge. He embraces the boy closer to him and their kiss became more heated.

He pushed Harry up the wall and slightly brushed his groin to Harry's. The both of them moan and groaned at the feeling. All too soon, the kiss ended. Harry laid his head on Draco's forehead, the both of them trying desperately to gain their breathing back and then Draco said.

"Let's not go too fast, OK?" Harry only nodded.

"I think now I've answered your question." Draco looked at him puzzled. "Well you know the one that led to this." Draco gave him a crooked smile and Harry couldn't stop himself and kissed him again. It was slow, loving kiss, but again it left them breathless.

"I think I should go to my room, I don't want to do anything rushed." said Harry. Draco just nodded. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Harry." said Draco, breathlessly.

Harry reluctantly walked away from Draco's hands and made his way to his room, feeling the gaze from the other boy he looked at him over his shoulder and winked at him, and walked into his room shutting the door quietly after him.

Draco was, to say the least, a bit disappointed in himself. He still couldn't find the courage to tell Harry about his secret. He just hoped when he said it, it wouldn't be too late, before he had fallen for him.

**A/N: review?**

**fan-art by me (SunShine2012):  
>PS: without the (dot)'s and spaces, if this won't work, try the link in my profile<br>http :/ s1102 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/ albums/ g445/ Lera_LerDan/ ?action =view¤t= DSCN2128 (dot) jpg **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy...<strong>

The next morning when Draco woke up he couldn't help himself but reveal the goofy grin that wanted desperately to appear on his face. He lazily stretched up, and lay back again, stared at the ceiling of his room, and let his thoughts wonder. He didn't know what to do. Sure Harry wasn't going to be his first, but he had this secret that he didn't know when to tell the other boy. On one hand he wanted to run to his room and fuck him senseless until he couldn't walk a straight line, on the other hand he didn't want to use him. After a few moments of thought, he decided to play along with Harry and then when the right time came he would strike up the courage and tell him what was wrong with him, and then everything would go back to normal. He groaned, it won't and never will go back to normal. Harry will be heartbroken no matter if he told him about his sickness (A/N: this is his big secret.) or not. He knew he would eventually die or by some miracle survive, but still it was unlikely. And he didn't want to play with Harry's delicate heart. He had suffered enough. He was so wrapped up into his world that he didn't heard the soft knock on his door, which opened just a bit, and little Teddy patted into the room.

"Uncle Draaaaaaay!" he yelled joyfully. Draco was so startled that he, very soon, found himself seated on the floor rather then staying in his bed.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know how to knock?"

"I know how to knock, tank you wary much. It's time to wake up already, and uncle Harry told me to come and wake you up. So I did. Now get up." He yelled again.

"Listen Lupin, I give you 15 seconds to get out of my sight, or you'll be sorry." to say he was happy when someone disturbed him in wee hours of the morning would be a joke.

"Ha. Show me." They sat in silence watching each other. And then Teddy dropped his head down and said.

"I'm sorry, uncle Dray. I did not want to upset you." he looked close to tears. Draco, never knew how to comfort a crying person, tried to tell him that it was ok, he wasn't mad at him. Teddy just nodded his head.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Teddy still not looking up.

"Yes."

"Are you and uncle Harry friends?"

"Yes, I guess so." Draco answered, frowning slightly.

"Do you love him?"

Draco was shocked. He didn't know what to say to the kid. He was silent for a long time that's why Teddy, finally, looked at him. His face was calm.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know Ted. I might be, someday, but not now. You do know that me and your uncle Harry were school rivals, right?" Draco felt like he could talk about anything with the kid and he'd understand him.

"Yeah, I know, I just don't want him to get hurt. He's hurting a lot. You know? He sometimes at night comes to me bedroom and we sleep together, I hear him cry."

"Cry?" Draco sometimes cried himself to sleep. It was shocking to know that Harry was crying too.

"Yeah, cry. But please don't tell uncle Harry, he'll get mad."

"I promise I won't. it'll be our little secret" said Draco and winked at him, which earned him a smile. He sighed in relief. "I'll be down there in a moment. Tell Harry OK?"

"Yes" said Teddy and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Draco sighed again and got up to do his morning clensing.

Back in the kitchen, Harry was preparing breakfast, a small smile on his face. He didn't know how to stop it, but he was smiling like an idiot. He heard a small footsteps coming downstairs towards the kitchen. The door opened and in walked Teddy. Today his hair was forget-me-not blue and green-grass eyecolor. He looked bright.

"Morning sunshine? Why are you so colorful?"

"I felt like it" Teddy said with a smile.

"You felt like it?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, can I have breakfast now please?" asked Teddy innocently.

"Sure, but where's Draco?"

"He said he'll come in a minute or so."

"OK."

As he gave tea to Teddy and some bacon and eggs, Draco lazily walked into the kitchen. Harry's face lit up, he didn't know what to do? Hug him? Kiss him? Or just say good morning? His questions were answered when Draco said.

"Good morning." And sat down at the table and helping himself to some eggs too.

"Morning." mumbled Harry, frowning a bit. He felt disappointment settling down in his guts, but tried to push it away. They ate their breakfast silently. Each one lost in their own worlds. Teddy, what to do to make uncle Harry happy. Harry, what's wrong with Draco. And Draco, was just lost. He didn't know what to think at all, let alone to know how to feel. He felt Harry's eyes on him, but never looked up, afraid to see the disappointment in them. He excused himself from the table, and walked out of the kitchen, making his way to drawing room, his favorite place in the whole house.

Back in kitchen, Teddy was talking non-stop, but Harry couldn't make out what he was talking about. Until Teddy said something that caught his attention.

"So, this morning I told Draco about your nightmares."

"What? Why?" he didn't want to sound angry at the little kid, but couldn't take the anger out of his voice.

"Because, I want you not to have any bad dreams, uncle Harry. I want you to be happy all the time."

"I know, Ted, but I'm happy, when you're around, I'm happy when I see you."

"And the other times when I'm not around. I don't live with you, why can't you find happiness and live with it Uncle? I know that Ginny left you, but she's moving forward already, right? Why not you too? Why still wait?" Harry was speechless and kind of proud of his Godson. Remus and Tonks should be proud too. Their son was like an adult already. He talked about things that he himself never talked about. He was right. He should find some happiness in his life.

"You are so much like your father, Ted. He was just like you. He always knew what to tell people. You are still a child and already know what to tell to make us, me, better."

"I know." said Teddy, grinning cheekily.

"I promise you I'll try to find happiness, OK?"

"OK" said Teddy, he finished his breakfast and walked towards the door, when he touched the door-handle he turned around and said to Harry. "You know, your happiness lies right before your eyes. You just have to look properly."

"Maybe I haven't noticed it yet?" said Harry, wanting to sound sure, but couldn't take the questioning tone out of his voice.

"Maybe, or worse you are blind." the last statement he said in light voice, almost teasing him.

"Maybe." said Harry and let out a small chuckle. Teddy just grinned again and walked out of the kitchen. He had just one more stop and he would go to his room to play.

He made his way slowly to the drawing room, he opened the door and saw Draco sitting in front of the grand piano his face was nothing but sadness. Teddy made his way to him, and sat next to him. He looked at his Uncle (he liked to call him Uncle) and asked.

"Are you OK Uncle Draco? You look sad."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Draco was surprised at how the little kid's voice held so much seriousness. "I was just thinking some things."

"Want to share them?"

"You won't understand…" said Draco, frowning.

"It's ok, I just wanted to tell you something" said Teddy in gentle tone. "You are sad, all the time…I don't want you to be sad, like Uncle Harry. I want the both of you to find happiness. Like I said to him, I'll say it to you too. Your happiness lies in front of your eyes. I would've told you exactly where, but this is enough of a hint. You just have to look carefully." with that said Teddy jumped out of his chair, gave Draco one-armed hug and jogged back to his room. Draco sat there and pondered over what he just said and what had happened yesterday. The kiss. It was so good, that he wanted to run to the kitchen, where Harry was, and kiss him senseless, but he knew he couldn't, not yet, not when the other boy didn't know about his condition. He was always not good at telling people the truth. But this was Harry. He somehow felt that he couldn't lie to him. He couldn't stay with him in same room without feeling stupid and saying things that he never thought he would tell anyone. He looked at the piano which was, he might sound crazy, but it felt like it was teasing him. He didn't know what to do. There was so much pain he was feeling. His mother, his sickness, the fear of never playing his favorite musical instrument, the feeling of losing Harry forever. "Your happiness lies in front of your eyes. I would've told you exactly where, but this is enough of a hint. You just have to look carefully" what did Teddy meant by it? He didn't know what to think already. The kid was just too smart, it felt like he knew some things that others didn't know, which was true. He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. I don't know what to do, this indecision is driving me insane! thought Draco. I need to make a final decision whenever I like it or not! I hope whatever I choose will be the wisest one. I need to collect my emotions, to make really sure how I feel about Harry and what I want to do with it. Should I leave him alone? Or should I tell him how I feel despite how in the end this all will work out? The both of us will suffer whatever decision I make. Oh God, I'm a mess.

**A/N: ****so I decided to not to go by making Teddy's talk sound baby like. It was a failed attempts, and I KNOW that he sound like a lot more matured then any kid in his age, which is ****3 or 5**** (I think *frown*), but I couldn't help it. I mean he's Remus' son, right? He just have to be intelligent kid, right? Or no? I just have to wait and see what my lovely reviewers have got to say to me. I just REALLY hope you liked this one. I don't know what will happen in chapter 10. Hopefully something slash or even just a bit of a fluff. I just really hope it'll be a slash *wiggling eyebrows*. Please review? I love all of your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy...<strong>

Harry sat in the kitchen thinking over what had Teddy told him. He was certain, that he felt some attraction to the other boy. He was smart, funny, intellegant, stubborn as hell, sexy as God, he wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to hold him in his arms again. He needed a plan to woo Draco. Christmas was in a month, he would buy him a fancy gift, and then he would tell him how he felt. He just hoped that Draco would return his feelings. But there was this nagging feeling at the back of his head. Teddy sounded more mature than his own age. He couldn't understand why it was, he added mental note to ask Hermione about it. Hermione. Ron. Oh God, he forgot about them, he needed to talk to them, they would know what to do in this situation.

He walked to the drawing room, where he was sure he'd find Draco. And sure enough there he was sitting in front of the piano. It seemed like he was lost in his own thoughts. He made his way quietly towards him and sat next to him. He watched his face for a few seconds, then took his hand in his, and tilted his head with his finger by the chin to look at him.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry, his face a perfection of concern.

"I don't know." to Harry's horror Draco's eye started to water.

"Tell me what's paining you so much Draco." he said quietly. "Tell me."

"I always liked to play piano when I was little, my parents liked to listen to me play. But when Voldemort came back to life, my Father changed. Told me that I was to play every single night for them, mostly for that snake-face, one day I wasn't feeling well, and I couldn't play properly. I sat there trying desperately for my fingers to work their magic, and urged them to play fastly. But I couldn't and you know what they did?" Harry didn't want to know what happened 'cause he had an idea what it was, but didn't interrupt Draco, who was, as it seems, wanting nothing more than to let it all out of his system. "They laughed at me and used curses on me, specifically the Cruciatus Curse. I begged them to stop, but they didn't, and that's when their other favorite past time began, they always called me to them and cursed me. Several weeks I couldn't walk properly. And from that day on, I haven't played piano. I'm scared." He looked like a small lost boy for a moment. "I'm scared that when I start to play it again, they'll come through that door and start to curse me. Harry," he said his name so desperately that Harry couldn't help it when he took the shuddering boy into a tight hug. "I don't know how to make this pain go away. I don't know what to do. Help me. Help me to forget the pain. Please?"

"I'll try to help you, Draco."

Draco looked him in the eye and asked in a small voice. "Promise?"

"I promise." Harry didn't know how it happened or why it happened, or was it just how Draco looked at the moment so beautiful with tear-stricken face and red eyed, but he leaned closer to him and kissed him.

The kiss was the one where you assure the person you are kissing that they are loved, and they have someone who cares for them. Draco clung on to the kiss like his life depended on it. He kissed Harry back desperately. He liked it that he had someone who still cared for him. All too soon, they pulled back from each other, breathing heavily. Harry touched Draco's cheek with an open palm, Draco pushed his face into it, liking the warmth.

"Draco, try to play for me," he saw the fear returning into his silver pulls and quickly added, "I swear to you, that no one will hurt you, I'll be here to protect you from any harm. Go on, play for me."

Draco hesitated, then after a minute's thought nodded and looked at the keys. He closed his eyes, took a calming breath, and started to move his fingers on the keys. The music was wonderful. Harry had never heard this sort of music. It was combination of hurt, anger, sorrow, all the things that Draco felt at the moment, Harry was sure of it. He was hurt to much in his life. The music started slowly to come to an end. Harry was speechless. He noticed that Draco had some tears in his eyes again.

"I don't know what you are doing to me Draco, but I think…I think I'm starting to have some feelings for you." he said it so quietly, and hoped that Draco hadn't heard him, but no such luck. Draco looked at the green-eyed beauty in front of him and asked.

"You like me?"

"Yes."

"Why? I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that." he said while brushing away his tears with the tip of his fingers. "Everyone deserves to be happy, even you, I know you had a hard childhood, but try to let go of your past, the future is in front of you, try to look forward" he just nodded and hugged Harry again, he lied his head on his shoulder while trying to hold back the flow of tears.

But I don't have a future, Draco thought desperately, I don't have a future, I don't know how long I can be happy, I don't know how long I'm going to be at your side, Harry. I wish I had all the answers to my questions, so I would know what to do. He started to sob, Harry held him against his side, trying to sooth him. After a moment, when Draco kind of composed himself, he quietly said.

"Thank you, Harry."

"No need to thank me yet, baby. There will be a lot of more opportunities to thank me, but not now." He kissed his hair. "ok, let's get you all cleaned up and take Teddy for a walk, after all he's leaving tomorrow, don't you want to spend some time with him too?" asked Harry.

"Sure, I want to." they started to walk out of the drawing room and up the stairs. "You know I never liked kids, but Teddy is like a special one. I really liked talking to him. He seems smart."

"Oh yes he is smart. That's why it worries me much, he's far smarter then any other 3 year old kids. It's really interesting, right?"

"mhm" said Draco, as he went into his rooms, and Harry to his.

Draco mentally groaned when he saw his face in the mirror. Why the fuck did I cry like baby? And in front of Harry, of all people! He'll think that I'm vulnerable and can't take difficulties in life. But I couldn't help it. He was so caring and comforting that I could trust him with everything at that moment. And then the kiss…God, I'm totally losing it with him. I really need to put a stop to this craziness. I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want to break his heart. He, like me, lost a lot. And why the hell weren't we friends in school? Oh yeah right because I had to pretend that I was a heartless bastard to all people who were not in Slytherin. God damn it! He grabbed the lump at the nightstand and threw it on the wall which shattered into million pieces. He seemed to be satisfied to let his anger out a bit. For now.

**A/N:****I hope****you liked this one. Maybe in next chapter will be some hot stream sex, and I really don't know when I'll post it, maybe tomorrow. I don't know)) Thanks to all the reviews)))****  
><strong>**Please R&R?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy...<strong>

**Chapter 11:**

The next few days went by quickly. Draco seemed to play all the day long, he left the drawing room only on lunch times, then he would grab a quick dinner and head back to his room, where Harry listened to him play his guitar. He started to write a new song, Harry noticed, but didn't question him. He knew when Draco was ready he'd play it for him.

Today was cloudy and rainy day; Harry wanted to go up on the roof and lie down and watch the stars for a while. He asked Draco to join him at midnight on the rooftop if he wanted to and Draco said he'd think about it.

So, well past midnight Harry found himself laying on his back and gazing at the black clouds, it was too cold for a night like this, but this was one of Harry's plans. He wanted to be with Draco in this weather. He was so preoccupied by his own dreamland, that he didn't see the boy, who currently was on his mind, lie back beside him until he felt a warm heat not so far away from him. He looked to his right, and there he was with all of his glory.

"So, you decided to join me," said Harry, trying not to get too cheery.

"Oh no, I'm still in my own room." Draco replied, adding a tad bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm glad you came." said Harry looking at the sky again.

It was Draco's time to watch the dark haired boy on his left side. He was beautiful. Draco couldn't find another word to describe Harry. He seemed wild, all the time; with his rat nest, he called hair. However, Draco liked it. It was part of him. You can't say Harry Potter and not see the unruly haired boy with fathomless, bright green eyes.

"You look different," said Draco, his voice as light as a wind.

"You too," Harry said without looking at Draco. He felt his gaze on him and turned on his side to look at the boy who was lying beside him.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" asked Harry.

"Yes, sure." said Draco while rolling on his side too, facing Harry, if they moved just a bit they could have shared a kiss.

"I saw, no not saw, but heard how you were writing a new song." he looked at Draco, but saw the same expressionless mask he always wore. "When will you play it for me?"

"It's not for you, it's for someone special to me. And it's not ready yet, I'm having trouble with it."

"Oh." was all came out of Harry's lips. He could not believe that he fell for it. He thought they had something with each other, but as Draco said, he had someone special in his life.

"So, who is he?" asked Harry unable to keep his mouth shut, he really wanted to know who it was.

"Oh you'll know in no time," said Draco smirking, liking what he saw in Harry's eyes. Jealousy.

"So it's a he?"

"Of course, and you know him perfectly." Draco wanted to tease Harry a bit.

"I know him? Is it one of the Slytherins?"

At this, Draco had to laugh. "God no, of course not! He was not in Slytherin, he was in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"That's interesting. What does he look like?"

"Well, he is handsome; his got these bright green eyes, and black unruly hair. He is not as tall as I am. And he played in Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"In the team? Green eyes? Black hair? Who was it?" said Harry thoughtfully.

Draco just layed there and watched as Harry thought what he just said. Harry was still the same skinny boy, but had some muscles in right places because of years of playing Quidditch. His wild hair, now was even messier because of the wind. He so wanted to lean in and kiss him and then tells him that he was talking about him. He felt warmth spread through his face, he realized that Harry was touching him. It felt so good, that he shuddered a bit. He, too, cupped Harry's cheek, leaned in, and whispered.

"Didn't guess who it was?" Harry shook his head no. "You." He breathed and leaned in and kissed him.

The both of them were in Heaven, and sighed in relief. It was as if they were in the desert and the kiss was their water. Draco shifted slightly so he was now lying on top of Harry. By this action, the both of them were breathing heavily and it got more passionate. Harry hugged Draco by the waist and pulled him closer to him, their hardness brushing slightly by the layers of clothes. Draco cupped his face in his hands and gently brushed his tongue on the upper lip of Harrry's, asking permission to explore the others mouth. Harry opened his mouth and Draco entered, which was rewarded by a loud moan from Harry, he tightened his grip on Draco and the kiss turned into more desperate and passionate kiss. The both of them started to move just a bit, brushing their hardness together. Draco started to lay open-mouthed kisses on Harry's jaw, cheek, throat, and nipped his earlobe. This seemed to drive Harry crazy, 'cause he moaned even louder, buried one of his hands on Draco's hair, and pulled him as close as humanly possible. After few more heated kisses Draco couldn't take it anymore, he abruptly pushed away stood up and extended his hand and pulled Harry up, still holding his hand he walked them down the steps. One thing on his mind. His bedroom.

**A/N: how was it? I hope you really liked it. The next chapter will be slash, you know male on male. If you don't want to read it, then skip it and wait for the other chapter. Ok?  
>PLEASE R&amp;R!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: this chapter contains a hot streaming sex. Male on male. Don't like, don't read. Wait for the next chapter.  
>PLEASE, I ask the ones who are 17+ to read this one, and who are 18- wizards or witches wait until I post next chapter. PLEASE!<br>**

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 12:**

Draco dragged Harry to his bedroom, they walked inside, and Draco kicked shut the door. As soon as the door was shut, he plunged his lips on Harry's and started to kiss him hotly. Harry opened his mouth instantly and Draco shoved his tongue inside where he started to battle with Harry's. He pulled the boy to a tight embrace while kissing him. Then the heat slowly subsided into a more passionate kiss, as Draco started to let his hand roam around Harry's side. And Harry on his side started to unbutton Draco's shirt. Draco started to push Harry towards the bed. Where Harry sat and kissed his way down to Draco's exposed chest, but he felt something, brush his lips. Slowly he pulled away and looked at Draco's chest. What greeted him was almost shocking, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. The once beautiful pale skin of Draco's now supported scars, lots of them.

"I...I did this, right?" he asked to Draco, unwilling to look him in the eye.

"Harry, you didn't know what that spell would do, don't feel guilty baby." still he did not look at Draco. "Harry, look at me, please."

Harry slowly looked up at Draco, there were unshed tears in his eyes, and Draco kissed them away and then whispered on his lips. "Don't you dare to feel guilty about this ok? I don't give a hippogriffs arse at the moment. If you want to talk about this, we'll talk later, but now I want to spend my time with you. I want to make love to you, until we can't walk straight tomorrow. Ok?"

Harry didn't answer instead he started to leave butterfly-kisses on Draco's face, and then kissed him, almost, urgently. They just broke away so that they could pull Harry's shirt off him, and continued their lip-lock. Harry pushed away Draco's shirt off his shoulder, and his hands started to travel south, where he found the belt of his pants and unbuckled it. He then pulled down the pants off him, and living him only in his black boxers. Harry's followed quickly. Draco gently lied Harry down, and he lied on top of Harry, their erections brushing slightly with each other, earning a loud moan from both of them. Draco's hands started to caress Harry's erection from outside his boxers. Harry bucked his hips a bit, but he tensed slightly, pulled away from the kiss, and stared at Draco. Draco gently brushed away strands of hair from Harry's face and kissed his forehead.

"Are you scared, Harry?" asked Draco quietly.

"Yes, I mean…I've never done it with a…a boy, you know." Harry's face was so bright red that Draco could feel the heat coming of the other boy.

Draco kissed his lips again and said. "It's OK, just relax and enjoy."

He started to kiss his way towards Harry's heat, pausing only to lick, bite and kiss Harry's nipples and continued his way to Harry's manhood. He pulled down his boxers and Harry's erection sprung out from it's hold. He hissed slightly to the cool air from the room. Harry looked down to Draco who was looking at his erection so intently that Harry was sure he would come right there.

Draco was mesmerized to say the least. He always thought that Harry's would be smaller, but what greeted him was something else. To be blunt, it was big. He kissed the head, then grabbed it with his left hand and started to rub it up and down, up and down. Harry buckled his hip slightly. Draco, with his right hand, gripped Harry's thigh to stop his movements. He looked at Harry, who was looking at Draco with sweat dripping down from his face and his eyes were almost black-green, and it was full of so much lust and need, and something else that Draco didn't recognize, that he engulfed it in his mouth. Harry's gasped loudly, threw his head back, and moaned loudly. Maybe the neighbors would've heard him already, thought Draco. God damn it, just focus on what you are doing. And he focused immediately on what he was doing, he pulled back a bit, blew an air on it then again latched it in his mouth and started to suck it.

Harry grunted, twisted and made so many voices that the both of them were slightly surprised. He felt something in his abdomen, and he was sure he was reaching his peak. He wanted to tell Draco that he was close, but he couldn't make out a coherent sentence to voice it out. He just said something like this.

"Dr…bo…o…co." to his horror. Draco stopped and looked up at Harry, arched his brow and said with perfect bewilderment.

"Huh?"

"Don't you dare to stop now or I'll kill you. I was just saying that I was about to come."

"Oh, good, you told me." He shifted slightly and was on Harry's top again. He kissed him passionately. "I wanted us to come together, what do you say, Harry?" he purred. Harry only managed to nod, 'causes he was painfully hard.

"Relax," breathed Draco, and his right hand traveled down to Harry's opening. He plunged one finger into it. Harry gasped at the new sensation. Draco waited somewhat patiently for Harry to be used to the feeling, then started to move his finger, in and out, in and out. He plunged another one into Harry and slightly started to stretch the thrashing boy underneath him. Draco kissed his temple, his cheek, his jaw, his nose and then his closed eyelids. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he kissed Harry's lips and asked.

"Listen, this next step, is going to hurt a bit, if I hurt you badly, please, please tell me right away and I'll stop ok?" Harry, on response, kissed him heatedly. Draco positioned himself a bit, but something was amiss. Of course. "Harry, open your eyes I want to see your eyes when I'll move inside you." Harry opened his eyes, and Draco was once again stunned at the beauty in front of him. He gently entered Harry, he groaned a bit and wanted nothing more to start moving right away, but this was for Harry and he would wait. Harry arched his back up and thrust a bit in return. Draco started to move slowly, until the both of them had their perfect rhythm together. Draco was in Heaven once again. All the coherent thoughts were out of his head as he moved with Harry. He lied his head on crook of Harry's neck and breathed deeply; Harry hugged him closer to him and kissed Draco's cheek softly. When Draco knew that he was about to come, he pulled back slightly looked at Harry's eyes and started to move faster and harder, he grabbed Harry's hardness and rubbed it up and down with his hip movements. With one last hard thrust, he came inside Harry, and Harry spread his seed on his stomach.

"Fuck." Draco gasped aloud.

"Bloody hell." choked out Harry.

This was the best orgasm Draco had in his entire life. He kissed Harry again, it seemed like he couldn't get enough from him. Their kiss was slow, and almost, loving.

Harry hugged Draco close to him, he didn't want to let go of Draco, he let go of him when Draco pulled out and lied on his back and pulled Harry to him, who snuggled closer to him. Draco lazily pulled up the covers up on them, kissed Harry's temple and almost asleep when he heard the three words that he feared most in his entire life.

"I love you."

**A/N: WOW! I think I succeeded in my male on male thing, right? Well, I have to wait and read what's your opinion on it. Please R&R?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: badly I don't own HP characters, just the plot bunnies and THIS story.  
>AN: I thought that I made myself clear at the start of the chapter 12, but some people don't understand simple words. Well it was your own faults that you read it and didn't like it. I'm repeating myself DON'T like then DON'T read. God.**

**Here's Chapter 13. no slash.**

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy…<strong>

**Chapter 13:**

_'I love you' why did he say that to me. I didn't want it to be this way. GOD! I should've told him before I got carried away and now….now…I've to break his heart in order to leave him….this is going to be a long day…._ Draco thought while he listened to Harry breathing. It was soothing and calming, and eventually he fell asleep too.

When Harry woke up, he wanted to go back to sleep again. It felt so good to sleep, in this warm bed on a cool day. He snuggled in to the warmth and nuzzled his face on warm pillow. The pillow chuckled. _Ok I'm hallucinating, pillows don't chuckle, let alone…breathe. Ok. I'm definitely losing it._

"Stop chuckling pillow."

"Oh, now I'm a pillow, smooth," said a deep husky voice from above Harry's head. Harry's eyes flew open and looked up. What greeted him was definitely not a pillow. It was Draco, and his chest was 'the pillow'. Harry blushed and looked away.

"Sorry. I just thought…I…you know…God…whatever," stammered Harry. Draco just laughed.

"I'm off to bathroom." He said and untangled himself from Harry, kissed his head and walked towards the bathroom.

Harry lied there and thought about last night. It was amazing. Just AMAZING (A/N: got that? Harry LIKED it!) As simple, as that. He never had so many great emotions like these.

Draco walked back into the room and hesitantly said. "Harry you know we need to talk." It seemed the right thing to say. _I really need to end this right away. God it will hurt._

Harry oblivious to Draco's rants, walked over to Draco hugged him quickly and went to his room. Draco sighed and started to get dressed.

One hour later, the both of them sat in drawing room, again, in front of the fireplace. Harry was snuggled closely to Draco. _He seems so happy,_ thought Draco_, God, I hate myself for doing this to him, but I have to, I am sorry Harry._ He kissed Harry's hair and pulled away from him, and rested his elbows on his knees and looked down. Harry looked puzzled, and asked.

"Draco, are you ok?" Draco on his part shook his head no. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He tentatively touched Draco's shoulder, and he flinched, stood and started to pace in front of the fire, like a caged animal. His eyes closed. Harry sat there, stunned and waited rather patiently. After few minutes, he saw that the other boy wouldn't say anything he walked towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped his pacing. Draco hissed and opened his eyes and jerked away from Harry. Harry saw that his once beautiful silvery blue eyes held no emotions in them. He flinched inwardly, but it didn't showed on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry again. His voice held only a concerned tone.

"I can't do this," his voice as expressionless, as his eyes.

Harry's heart sunk "What do you mean 'I can't do this'?"

"It means Potter, that this has to stop." said Draco, now a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice. Good, at least there is something there.

"We even didn't start a thing yet and you say that this has to stop." now it was Harry's turn to feel angry.

"There never, ever will be a 'we'. There never will be 'us' there never will be Harry and Draco." said Draco, Harry thought he saw hurt in his eyes, maybe he imagined 'cause when he looked properly there was nothing there, just anger, and…hate.

"So, you say, that we must end this," said Harry, quietly. Not quiet believing what he was saying. "Just like that? And after last night? Wait, but it was you who took us to your bedroom! Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong. The opposite, you do everything right, you know how to comfort people, you know how to not hurt people. And me I do all the wrong things." Like now. He mentally added.

"You didn't do anything wrong Dray, you didn't! You are a good person. Don't let the world get you down. Not this way. Not hurting you. Not hurting me. Please Draco. Please don't do this to us." Harry was practically begging him. He walked towards Draco, and hugged him. Then rested his forehead on Draco's. "Please." He breathed, he leaned to kiss him, but Draco shook his head no and closed his eyes then few seconds later opened them, they were once again expressionless.

"There was no 'us' in the first place." he spat out angrily, Harry backed away from him, feeling hurt, his chest in pain. His heart was beating so fiercely that it physically hurt his ribs. He was breathing heavily. "Like I said, there will never, and I mean it, ever will be us."

"Then go." breathed Harry, he wanted to sound angry, but instead he couldn't control himself, and it came out like this. "Please, go." he started to cry. "Please, see yourself out and never come back. Just go."

Draco, wanted to touch him one last time, but he didn't do it. Instead he nodded curtly and walked out of the room and never looked back, as he was about to walk out of the front door when he heard a gut wrenching scream coming out from the drawing room.

**A/N: *dabbing my eyes with a handkerchief* this was I think the hardest chapter I have ever written. Look what you are not-so-positive reviews did to them. Thank you very much.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 14:**

It was already December, in 2 days it was Christmas. Everyone was out there shopping for Christmas gifts. Only one person stayed at home. To say that he was a mess, it would've been really insulting to use that word 'mess'. Harry Potter sat in the Drawing Room of Grimmauld Place. He replayed the scene that held there repeatedly. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Draco had actually left him. He couldn't believe it. He always hoped and waited that he'd come inside and start to kiss him or play his guitar or even the piano that he so loved and played all the time. Or even JUST to be there, to feel his presence that he was actually there.

He never left the room. Only to go to the loo, and then came back. His hair was dirty, he would've given Severus Snape a run for his money and he was certain that he would win, he had a dirty smell on him, he hadn't changed out of his clothes for about 4 weeks now. He was depressed. Hermione and Ron came to him asked him what was wrong and ask how they could help him, and they always got the same replay. Nothing. He was lost. His heart had been stabbed with a knife. He had no heart.

One week ago Hermione finally gave birth to a lovely red head girl, Rose. They asked Harry to be her Godfather, but he declined, saying that the girl needed a stronger man than him. It was the longest speech they'd heard from him since Draco had left. And they eventually left him alone. Well not them specifically, only Ron. Hermione was still bickering at him telling him he had to move on and other nonsense like that. But Harry wouldn't budge.

On the other side of the country, another boy was having the same trouble, only worse. He had no one. His mother had died 2 weeks ago, the Healers said that they couldn't control her so they gave her a potion and she died without feeling any pain. "It was for good," the Healer said. _For good, my arse__,_ thought Draco miserably. After that night, he always got drunk and ended up in his bathroom floor. He could never remember how he got there. The only smell that was coming from him, was the smell of strong fire whiskey and…vomits. (A/N: try to imagine how it would smell, like, together. ew).

It was 2 days from Christmas, when it showed up again. His personal Healer said that he didn't have much time now, maybe till New Year or after it, he just didn't know. Draco was paler than usual, his once beautiful blonde hair was dirty, he had dark bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept these past days, which was the truth. He was sitting in his apartment, in front of the fire, when he started to cough very badly. Blood was all over the place. He clutched his stomach tightly trying to shove away the pain, but couldn't help it. He was sweating and shivering, and when he saw a bright green light, he passed out.

Hermione Granger was not the person to sit around and look at how her best friend was suffering. She had to do something. She left Rose with Mrs. Weasley, said that she had an urgent business to attend and floo the one place she had never thought she would. When she entered from the fireplace, what greeted her send cold air down her spine. Draco Malfoy was sweating, coughing and shivering really badly, there were patches of blood on his front shirt, and he seemed that he had passed out.

"Draco?" said Hermione alarmed, and shook his shoulder gently. "Draco? Can you hear me?" No response. She pointed her wand at him cast a levitating charm on him and flood to St. Mungo's.

"I need a Healer right now." A handful of green robed Healers ran to them. "I don't know what happened to him. I found him this way."

"Oh my God" one of the Healer gasped, while helping the others to put him on the stretcher. "It's Draco Malfoy, call Healer Vickers right away."

"No need to I'm here." One look at Draco said everything to him. "Get him to an emergency room, right away, and you are?" he asked Hermione.

"I'm his friend. Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, it seemed like Draco is reaching to…umm….the end of his life."

"What? You mean Draco is going to die?" Hermione's eye welled-up with tears. "How long does he have?"

"I'd say till New Year or more specifically New Years eve." Hermione just nodded and apparated away to Grimmauld Place, one thing on her mind, 'This will kill Harry.'

Harry heard the 'pop'-ing sound of apparation, and soon followed by Hermione. Her eyes were red from crying. He jumped to his feet, wincing at the pain in them for not walking properly in days, and hugged her closer to him.

"Herms? What's wrong? Is it Rose?" she shook her head no. Harry sighed in relief; at least it wasn't the baby. He thought.

"Harry, you need to get changed and I'll talk to you when you'll finish. Get your ass up the stairs into bathroom and take a shower and quickly come here, we don't have much time." Hermione used the tone that she always used whenever she wanted the boys do as she said.

Harry jumped up in fright and fled the room into bathroom. 30 minutes later, he was clothed and cleaned. When he entered the room Hermione was pacing the floor, as she spotted Harry she walked towards him grabbed him by his hand and dragged him towards the fireplace, she took some Floo Powder and shouted clearly "St. Mungos'" and they were gone in a second.

When they walked out of the fireplace, Hermione started to walk and drag Harry after her.

"Hermione, please tell me what's happening? Why we are here?"

"'cause we're supposed to be here, Harry, you are supposed to be here."

They finally reached their destination, as Hermione wanted to open the door the Healer walked out of the room.

"How is he?" Hermione asked him quietly, dreading the answer.

"Weak." was all he said and nodded politely to both of them and walked away.

"Harry, listen to me carefully. I don't know how you'll react to it, but please don't distress him more. Ok?" Hermione said to Harry with so much concern, that Harry didn't have the courage to say no. He just nodded, and hesitantly asked.

"Hermione, who's in there?"

"Draco." was all Hermione said, as Harry burst in to the hospital room. What greeted him were worse than nightmares. There lied Draco, peacefully asleep, as if he was…Harry mentally shook his head. This shouldn't have happened. He slowly walked towards him, the faint beeping sound of heart rate monitor filled in room. There was an oxygen machine propped into Draco's mouth, he was breathing quickly. He supported black bags under his eyes, he was covered in sweat, and he was so pale you couldn't even tell which was his body and which was the bed sheets. He kneeled down beside the bed, and gently pushed away a strand of blonde hair, and kissed his forehead, surprisingly he had a high temperature. He looked at his beautiful face, yes beautiful; he was still gorgeous with all his sweat and smell. He conjured up a chair, sat beside the bed, and held Draco's hand in his. He sat there for hours and eventually drifted toward uneasy sleep.

**A/N: the secret is kind of spilled out of the bag.**

**I almost cried, **_**almost**_**. But I have to stay strong for Harry. The end is coming to us guys. Stay strong!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy...<strong>

Draco woke up with a start. He didn't know where he was, and what he was doing there. Slowly yesterday's event came back to his thoughts. He was sitting in front of his fireplace, and drinking firewhiskey, than he started to cough, spilling blood all over the place, green light and blackness. Now he looked around to his left and saw that he was in hospital. He sighed. There was a slight pressure on his right hand. He looked down at the source of the pressure and gasped. I must be dreaming. I really am dreaming. This can't be true. Just CAN'T BE! Right on his hand was a jet-black messy hair, which was connected to a body, which was awkwardly sitting on chair and was snoring quietly onto Draco's hand. It was Harry. Harry is here. Oh My…I can't believe it. He is here. But…he shouldn't be here. The whole point of the 'break-up' was to keep Harry away from me. He shouldn't be here…oh but I'm so happy to see him. He's changed a lot. He looks…tired. At this, Draco couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for making this whole mess, and started to cry quietly.

Few minutes later Harry stirred. His neck was aching, because of his awkward sleeping position. He rubbed the back of his neck feeling the muscle tense. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the pale hand, which was now curled up into a ball. He was breathing heavily when he looked up at the owner of the hand. Draco Malfoy lie on his back, his face held a bit of pink tint in it. _He's an angel,_ mused Harry.

Draco slowly turned his head to right side again and saw that Harry was staring at him. His eyes were red-rimmed from all the crying, his once brilliant bright green eyes looked haunted, and he really needed a good night's sleep.

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco quietly, hoping against hope that he wouldn't try to push him away.

"I honestly don't know." equally answered Harry. "Hermione dragged me here, you know? And she was the one who brought you here."

"What?" Draco's eyes widened. "But how? Why? I..." the green light. The voice. He remembered. It was Granger coming out from his fireplace. But...

"What was she doing in my home?"

"You should ask her, I'm not her."

Silence.

More silence.

Draco didn't know what to say.

Harry didn't know what to say.

They just stared into each other's eyes.

Draco didn't know what to talk about. About them? About him? About how stupid he was to cause Harry so much pain?

And the silence was broken by Harry's question.

"Why you didn't tell me?"

Play stupid; win more time until someone comes in and interrupts. "Tell you what?"

"About this."

"About this?" asked Draco, sounding puzzled.

"Don't try to play dumb with me, you know you can't even lie to me now."

He knows me too well. "Well, I didn't want you to know about this. I assumed you'd leave me when you found out. So I ended up trying to break your heart, and leave you."

"Well, you succeeded."

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

Chuckles.

"You first."

"I'm sorry that I was a jerk. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before that happened to us. I'm..." Draco was openly sobbing now. "I'm more than sorry that I had to break your heart. I'm so sorry, Harry. You can't even imagine what I went through. You can't even imagine how hard it was for me to just stay away from you. I didn't think..." he took a steadying breath and let it out slowly. "I didn't think that my heart...my heart would break up just like I broke yours... I shouldn't have done this to you." now he sounded panicked. "You think now that I'm the same Draco Malfoy you knew from school, who always bullied you and didn't love you. I...Oh God, this is hard...please tried to under..." he couldn't finish his sentence because Draco's lips were already being entertained by Harry's. Draco moaned into the kiss. He missed this so much. The feeling that was Harry. Only Harry. His scent like an apricot filled his nostrils and he breathed in as much as he could. All too soon the kiss ended, being held by only butterfly kisses.

"I missed you so much, Dray."

"I missed you too, Harry."

Few minutes later, the door opened and in walked Draco's personal Healer.

"Good, you are awake. We need to run some tastes on you Mr. Malfoy."

Draco only nodded.

"And you need to drink these medicines, after you eat some lunch. Then we have to run some blood tests and all that. You know all about it."

Draco nodded again. Harry didn't said anything but a 'thank you' to the Healer, and after a moment the tray of food appeared in front of them.

"Harry, do you mind...?" Draco looked sheepish. He never asked for anyone's help for doing physical jobs, but now, he needed Harry to help him sit, and Harry gratefully helped Draco to sit. He adjusted his pillows and Draco leaned back with a heavy sigh. Harry sat down on his previous chair

They ate, and ate, and ate; it felt like they hadn't eaten since last year. The both of them were so happy now, that there seemed like there was no problems at all, and Draco knew that after today, he really couldn't lose Harry again.

And the one question he was so desperately trying to avoid came out of Harry's lips.

"Dray, what's happening to you?"

**A/N: cliff hanger! I hate them, honestly, I do, but I couldn't write anymore. This chapter took me about 4-6 hours to write, unlike the other ones. I listened to music, I thought a lot, I played guitar, I even went to market and came back and that's when I started to **_**try**_** to write it. And here's another chapter. I hope you liked it. THEY ARE ONCE AGAIN TOGETHER! *doing a happy dance***


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy...<strong>

**Chapter 16:**

"You've changed you know?" said Draco, still trying to avoid answering his question. This seemed to distract Harry, for now.

"In which way? Good or bad?"

"Hmm" said Draco thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side. "I don't know actually. You look really tired….why?"

"You've got to be kidding me right?" said Harry astonished. "You thought you'd see me in better shape?"

"I hoped….I mean there were no strings attached right? We weren't together; it was just a one night stand, right?"

"One night stand? No strings attached? Good God Draco, you thought that I, that we shagged because I thought it was just a, as you said, 'one night stand'? Who do you think I am?"

Draco didn't answer, he looked down at his hands, feeling ashamed of what he said. His chest started to hurt a bit; he frowned a bit, and started to rub it. Harry, not seeing what was happening to him, continued his rant.

"Wasn't it perfect? The way we fitted together? The way we moved? I swear to God, I was in heaven I never thought I'd be that high. Not even with Ginny, I've ever felt that way…what I was in l-love…" he faltered just a bit. At this Draco started to groan, and then coughed, spilling out blood. Harry's eyes widened comically and jumped to his feet.

"Dray? Babe? What's wrong? Why…" he saw the blood. "Why are you coughing…b-blood? God damn it! Healer!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Healer! Someone! Help!" after a heartbeat, there was a handful of Healers rushing through the door. "What's happening? Someone please tell me what's wrong, please!" But no one listened to him. They were more concerned about Draco's well-being.

"Get him out of here. Now!" one of the Healer's barked.

Two Healers were pushing Harry. He didn't even struggle as they pushed him out of the door and locked it in his face. Harry was stunned. He replayed and re-replayed the scene where Draco was coughing, he looked gaunt, distressed, and pale, very very pale. Harry was scared he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening to him. He just sat there on the floor in front of the door of Draco's room, and prayed to all of the Gods that could come to his mind…and waited.

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours….

There were some movements on his right side, someone sitting down next to him. That someone, Harry found out, was Hermione.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"No, they are not even telling me what's wrong with him. Even Draco didn't say anything to me. Whenever I ask him, he changes the subject. It's killing me not to know what's wrong with him." He rested his head in his hands. Hermione started to run her hand in Harry's hair, in soothing motions. "I don't want to lose him. I want to be with him. I…I can't lose him." Harry started to cry quietly.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had a good guess what was happening to Draco, but couldn't handle Harry's distress…she didn't want to see him like that. Several minutes later when Harry composed himself a bit, Hermione said.

"Harry, I think I know what's happening to him, but I'm not 100% sure if it's supposed to be me to tell you."

"Even if I asked nicely wouldn't you tell me?" at this, Harry looked at Hermione, who was shaking her head and was giving him a sad small smile.

"No, Harry. Let Draco tell you whenever he's ready, ok?" Harry just nodded.

Therefore, they sat there and waited. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was friendly and comforting.

"So, where's Ron and Rose?"

"Ron is at work, and Rose is staying with Molly," said Hermione. "I told her about you and Draco, you know? She was a bit shocked, but recovered quickly. She, as Ron, thought this was because of Ginny." Hermione frowned a bit, and continued. "I told them, it is not. Which is the truth, right? You are not becoming gay because of Ginny?"

"No." said Harry firmly. This ended the discussion.

They sat there in silence once again, each of them in their own world. Hermione only left his side whenever they needed something to eat, or to use the loo, but Harry just sat there and gazed at the door in front of him. Hermione now sat crossed-legged and was reading a book. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back up the wall. He remembered their first kiss, their first touch, their first love-making, their break-up, and now their 'last kiss'. Harry didn't liked the word 'last', he wanted forever. He liked how it sounded. He wanted to build a new world with Draco. He already could picture him and Draco, waking up in each other's embrace, every single morning, greeting each other with a kiss…Harry just hoped that the Healers would open the God damned door already so he could go in and kiss Draco again.

Now that he had found Draco, again, he knew that he couldn't leave him ever again, and he wouldn't allow Draco to leave him….

All he could do now was just sit back and wait…

**R&R?**


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!

Enjoy…

Chapter 17:

Draco was sure that he was already sleeping, because there was no pain in his chest, he wasn't coughing, and he wasn't surrounded by hysterical Healers. He was just asleep. He wanted to remember what had happened to him. He remembered talking to Harry, he was upset and was yelling at him. He couldn't remember why they were fighting. But the thought that Harry was there, Harry was forgiving him, Harry kissed him and that meant everything to him. He just wanted to wake as soon as he could so he could kiss him again and hug him. He knew that Harry was all over the place, wanting to know what happened to him. He was always like this. In school he would taunt him for worrying too much, insult him. But now, they weren't in school anymore, they weren't enemies, they were…what? Friends? I hardly doubt that. Parnters? Maybe. Lovers? Hm…maybe again? He wasn't certain of what they were, but he was happy that he was with Harry. No matter what they were, as long as Harry was there it was as good as Chocolate Frogs.

He lay there for a few hours and started to stir. He heard voices. He wanted to know who they were before he opened his eyes. Judging by it there were at least 4 people there, 2 women and 2 men. A husky voice asked something, he recognized the huskiness but he couldn't recall where he'd heard that voice, and another male voice answered. Then the 2 women started to talk, and again one of them was recognizable. He opened his eyes. Too bright, and closed them again. He heard lots of gasps, and then his left hand was being squeezed. He knew that hand, the hand that cupped his cheek, the hand that caressed his sides, and the hand that always liked to play with his hair. Harry. He was still here. I told you he would be all over the place.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the white hospital ceiling, and turned his to his left and saw the most brilliant bright green eyes, which were filled with unshed tears. They were red from all crying. I made him cry again, with his right hand he touched his cheek, to know and feel that he was really there, that Harry was really there. One tear slid down from his eye, he quickly wiped it away.

"Don't cry." whispered Draco. "Please don't, it's alright, I'm here."

"I was so worried." Harry's voice shook from all the emotions that he was feeling. "You weren't responding to anything." He stroked his blonde hair lovingly. "How are you feeling now, love?"

"A bit sore, but I'm fine. I want some water." There were some noises and Hermione came to view and handed Harry a glass of water.

"Let's sit you up first, ok?"

Draco just nodded and let Harry help him sit up.

"Here," he tried to hold the cup, but his hand shook a lot. "No matter, I'll help you." And Harry helped him to drink the water, and then lied him back down.

"I'm exhausted." said Draco.

"Then go to sleep, honey." said Harry, covering Draco with a blanket.

"Didn't anyone tell you that you look like shit, Potter." said Draco, "You need to sleep too, but before you do. Come here." Harry leaned in to Draco, and Draco met him half-way and kissed him slowly, deeply and lovingly. What felt like hours later, in fact a minute, Draco pulled back and said. "Now go to sleep, so that _I_ can have my beauty sleep." He winked at Harry, who smiled at him, and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

Harry sighed. He was relieved that Draco was ok now and he woke up and was relieved, that he didn't send him away. He sat beside Draco's bed and remembered what the Healer said.

"Draco, is very sick. He's lucky that he's still alive. Other people would already be dead by now."

"What are you talking about?" he asked the Healer and leaned into Hermione for support, who was rubbing his hand soothingly.

"You don't know?" Harry shook his head no. "Well, Draco has tuberculosis, I'm sure you know what that is, right?" Harry nodded. "And you know that it can be cured but it'll take few years for it."

"Then let's start it, let's start the healing, I'll pay."

The Healer shook his head, and said sadly. "In Draco's 7th year, when the war was still going, Draco and his mum came here, there were the signs of building tuberculosis, he wanted to be healed as soon as he could, and so we started. But there were no signs of Draco getting better, he was half-way through it when he stopped all of the treatments and he said that it was OK, and he knew that nothing good would come from this. So we stopped all of it, but gave him some medicines that he could use when he wasn't feeling well or had some places that would hurt."

Harry was furious beyond words. He didn't know that he had the illness until now. He wanted to run into the room and hex Draco into the next week, but when he finally, saw him he regretted everything he had thought. He looked like a fallen angel. He was still pale, his hair was disheveled, and he was vulnerable. He broke his heart.

So here he was, sitting beside his love and waiting for Draco to wake up again, so the Healers could tell what they should do next. He just hoped that everything would be alright, and whatever decision they made, it would be for the best.

Harry looked out the window and saw that it was snowing.

"I had plans for today. I wanted to see Draco and tell him how I felt about him…but now…" Harry's voice shook. "Now he's in hospital bed, weak and in pain… I don't know what I can do without him Hermione…don't know if I can handle another heartbreak."

"Harry, you are not going to lose him, ok?" said Hermione, feeling concerned for her best friend. She knew that Harry would die, if something bad happened to Draco. There was still time.

"You need to go home; Ron will hex us both if you don't."

"When the two of you are ever going to talk to each other?" asked Hermione, standing up and throwing her robes on.

"When he stops being an ass and get over the fact that I want to be with Draco, not because of Ginny, but because I…." he trailed off not continuing his sentence.

Hermione just nodded in understanding and kissed Harry on forehead, she was halfway to the door when Harry said, without turning back.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

****

A/N: I know that we haven't seen much of Ron, I can't seem to find a place where I can place him. Meh, no matter, maybe he'll come around in other chapter? Maybe on New Year's eve? I dunno, just stay tuned guys ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T !

Enjoy…

Chapter 18:

The next two days went by quickly. Draco now stayed awake all day long and slept at nights with Harry by his side. He was happy to know that Harry was there and in a few hours they would release him from hospital, so he could spend his last days with his lover.

So now Draco found himself getting into nice clothes, helped by Harry, so they could go home together. Draco was embarrassed that he was still weak, and he had to ask for help from Harry, for everything he had to do.

"I'm sorry." he said gently to Harry, while the boy was buttoning his shirt.

"For what?" asked Harry, now fixing the shirt's collar.

"For this, I just…I don't know what to do. It's so embarrassing to be helped by someone for minor things."

"But I'm not someone, OK?" replied Harry, smiling slightly and looking at Draco, he cupped his face in his hands, and gently and slowly kissed him. When he pulled back he said. "Listen to me, don't you ever feel shy about telling me what you want to do, ok? I'm here to help, and I'll be with you until the very end."

Draco was sure that his voice would shake if he said anything back, so he just nodded.

"Good." said Harry and patted his cheek. "Now, we are ready to get you home."

0000

"Harry?" Draco called out from his room. "Harry?" he called out louder. There was some 'commotion' outside his door, some sweet swearwords, of which Draco couldn't help but chuckle, and then frantic footsteps and door swung open.

"Called me?" asked Harry breathlessly. "I was making dinner. It'll be chicken breasts. So, what's up?"

Harry made his way towards the bed, where Draco was laying down. He caressed Draco's cheek with the back of his hand, and Draco held it closer to his face, loving softness of it.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you." said Draco, and kissed Harry's hand.

"I'm here." whispered Harry.

Draco scooted to the side and Harry lied down beside Draco, on his side, and resumed his caressing Draco's face. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead, then nuzzled his nose on the curve of Harry's neck and lied his head on Harry's chest. Harry, instinctively hugged Draco tighter to him, wanting to feel his warmth.

"I missed you a lot, Harry." whispered Draco. "You can't even imagine…what that felt like…to be away from the one you cared about…you loved…" he talked slowly, as if thinking what to say next. He pulled away a bit and tucked his hand under his head, and said. "You know I got you a present for Christmas?"

"You didn't have to, you know that." whispered Harry touched. "I…umm….didn't think…that we….you know…so I…umm…" he felt his cheeks burn red, under Draco's intent gaze, and he couldn't make out a god damned normal sentence. "Fuck, stop looking at me that way."

"You are so cute when you are embarrassed you know?" Draco chuckled. "And it is OK that you didn't buy me a present, with all my dying and all." he tried to sound casual, and immediately regretted it.

Harry's eyes flushed from anger.

"You think that I didn't buy you a present because of your illness?" he stood up from the bed and started to pace. "God damn it Draco, who do you think I am? You think that I did it on purpose? You think that I knew that this would happen to you?" seeing the look on Draco's face, he calmed down a bit and continued quietly. "I've never felt like this before, I wanted Christmas and New Year to be the perfect days for us, I planned my every move, but then you, no not only you, but we ruined it. We broke-up from each other just like that, after the mind-blowing sex that we had! It was the perfect day for me! I never felt like that before, and you know it, I always cared about you. And now you say I didn't buy you a gift because of your illness?"

"I'm sorry." said Draco to his hands, not looking at Harry. He felt ashamed of himself when he said those things. "I just…I don't…" he sighed. "Just forget it…"

Harry walked toward him, gently tilted Draco's head up by his chin, and waited when Draco looked him in the eye. He leaned in slowly and kissed him slowly, deeply and lovingly.

"Dinner is ready." said Harry and helped Draco to his feet and the both of them walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Draco sat at the chair and waited patiently for Harry to serve him his dinner. After a moment, Draco couldn't help but think how lucky he was that Harry was with him at this moment, and his cooking skills were being approved.

"mmm" sighed Draco when he took his fifth bite. "These are delicious."

Harry's cheeks flushed a bit by his compliment.

"Thanks."

They ate their dinner and after a moment there was heard the floo's sound from the fireplace, and Hermione entered the kitchen, Rose in her arms, and they were followed by…

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry was shocked. The last time he saw Ron, was…when was it? He couldn't remember.

"Well, I heard that my jack ass of a friend thinks that I'm not talking with him because of this-" he pointed his finger towards Draco "-ferret-boy. What the heck? I mean, I don't give a damn who you shag or what way you swing, but this ferret? Come now Harry, you can do better than this."

"If I knew you would behave this way then I shouldn't have brought you here with me," scolded Hermione. "I'm sorry guys, I think me and my husband need a private word. Here," she handed Rose to Harry, who gladly took her into his arms, and Hermione dragged seething Ron into the living room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh look how beautiful she got." cooed Harry.

Draco was watching how Harry swayed the beautiful little girl in his arms; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You know it's rude when you stare." said Harry, without looking up from Rose.

"I know, but I can't help but watch you, love. You look beautiful with her." Draco said gently scooting closer and laying his arm on Harry's chair and leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. After few minutes playing with Rose, Hermione re-entered to kitchen and made a cooing noise, and sat opposite the couple.

"You know you look beautiful together, and with Rose with you too?"

Draco chuckled, and Harry smiled at his best friend, then frowned, "Where's Ron?"

"I sent him home. He still is going to get something from me you know? This is not the end. It was uncalled for. And I thought that he had matured."

"Then why did you marry him?" asked Draco curiously. It was always a mystery to him why Hermione bookworm Granger ended up with Ron something Weasel.

"Because he is caring, loving and passionate," said Hermione smiling slightly. "And we complete each other."

"Interesting" was all Draco answered.

"So, who's on top?"

They all laughed at the abrupt change of the subject and talked about everything and anything. Few hours later Hermione left the couple, and said couple immediately run towards Harry's room and made love, twice, that night.

Life was good; none of them wanted it to end soon...

A/N: another chapter is up! *sigh* the story is coming towards the end….I might cry when I'll write the last chapter, but I'm the writer and you are the readers so it should be you who'll cry, I won't cry :D R&R please?


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!  
>Enjoy….<strong>

**Chapter 19:**

One day 'til New Year, thought Draco while looking up at the ceiling of his room. The warm body on his right side stirred a bit. He knew that Harry would wake up now, but he wasn't ready to greet him. But luckily for him, he went back to sleep. He inwardly sighed. He really loved Harry, he still hadn't said that to him yet, he loved action, and by actions, as much as he could, he 'showed' him how much he loved him. He didn't know what to do…

He started to look at Harry. He liked to call it "Harry-looking-time". He knew that Harry knew he did it every morning but didn't comment on it. He looked just like angel when he slept, with his black hair all over his face, his lips where parted and he was snoring quietly, his breathe tickling Draco's face. Draco inhaled his scent, it was morning breath but he wanted everything of Harry. He knew that he had no time in life, so he decided to have Harry as much as he could. With that thought he decided to change "Harry-looking-time" into "Harry-waking-time". He leaned in and kissed him. He moved his lips a bit, and waited until Harry stirred a bit and started to leave butterfly kisses on his jaw and neck, then collarbone and back again, this seemed to take few minutes then Harry would embrace him, which he did now and they'd kiss deeply passionately and lovingly. So they kissed for good five minutes and Draco pulled back and leaned his forehead on Harry's.

"Good morning." said Draco, his voice husky from morning or from their kiss he didn't know.

Harry visibly shuddered. "Good morning, Dray. Sleep well?" Draco nodded. "I love it when you wake me up this way, you know?" Draco again nodded. "And it's good, and I know that…"

"Potter, shut the hell up." said Draco.

"Sorry." Harry apologized quickly, and his face started to redden

Draco chuckled, and kissed his jaw. "You know how sexy you look when you get embarrassed?" Harry moaned, Draco already knew his weak spots, and his earlobe was the weakest spot on Harry's body, and their kisses turned into more frenzied.

Later that day, when they finally dragged themselves from their bed, Hermione came to see them again.

"Good morning." she said brightly, and kissed the both of them on the cheek. "I decided that the two of you need some time to relax, and I made breakfast for you. Come on."

The breakfast was the same bacon, eggs and tea, but Harry knew that Hermione added something in it, 'cause he'd never eaten eggs that tasted like this.

"Hermione, what did you put in it? It's tastes delicious!"

"Thank you Harry, some minor ingredients, like red and black pepper, and some other stuff, I won't tell you and don't even try to ask." Harry looked like he'd been slapped in the face and Draco was roaring with laughter at his face.

"Oh do shut up." Harry snapped at Draco and resumed his eating.

"Someone's in the mood." Draco said teasingly.

"Sod off." Harry tried to sound angry, but moaned when he took another bite.

"Will you moan for me?" asked Draco quietly, licking his earlobe.

Harry visibly shuddered and looked at Draco, with heat in his eyes.

"If you'll find the right places, I will." replied Harry, and almost dropped on the floor when Hermione cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't want to know what happens when you are…you know…" she blushed.

"When we have sex you mean?" asked Draco amused.

"Yes, that. Oh stop it Harry." she said to Harry, who was now laughing.

After a while Draco excused himself from them and went out of the kitchen. Harry looked at the closed door, for a few minutes when he was brought back from his reverie (as how graciously Draco walked) by Hermione, who snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Hermione, you were saying?"

"I was asking you what are you going to do tomorrow evening?"

"Tomorrow evening? Nothing. Why?"

"Harry, you know it's…it's New Year, right?"

"Oh." was all Harry could answer, his throat tightening.

"Well, I was thinking about throwing a party, here. If you don't mind, and believe me when I say I'll take care of everything and I'll clean up after."

"I think it's ok, let's wait till Draco comes back and ask him what he's thinking." Harry said as casually as he could, but inside he was screaming and was crying. He knew what day it was tomorrow, but he didn't want to think of it.

After few minutes, Draco rejoined them, he looked a bit brighter.

"Well, now you have two gifts." he said to Harry, and winking.

"Two gifts? You are joking, right?" asked Harry, incredulously.

"umm…no I'm not. And stop worrying about it. Ok?" he said to Harry, and turned to Hermione. "So, what were you talking about throwing a party?"

"oh, yes." startled suddenly, Hermione replied as civilized as she could. "I thought that New Year's eve we should celebrate it together. So, I wanted to throw a party, not a big one just family and some friends, and we could celebrate it."

"That sounds awesome." and the talk turned into party planning, for tomorrow.

Neither of them saw the anguish and anxiety in Harry's eyes.

**R&R?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to my lovely BETA Leanne T!**

**The song isn't mine, it's Tom Felton's!**

******Enjoy…**

**Chapter 20:**

When Harry woke up later that night he found himself alone in bed. Draco never left his bed at night; he already knew that, so this was something new. He sat up in bed and saw that Draco was sitting on chair in front of the table; head bent down and was writing something on piece of paper.

"Dray? What are you doing?" asked Harry, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he said and looked up from whatever he was writing on the paper, flashing a small smile to him.

"I got cold." He pouted slightly.

"Use a blanket." he said seriously, but his eyes flashed with amusement.

"ha ha, very funny." said Harry sarcastically. "No, really, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Really. Go back to sleep." he said to Harry, but he knew that Harry wouldn't go back to sleep. He sighed, put away his things and walked slowly to bed. He lied down beside Harry and gently wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"What were you doing?" asked Harry, while trying not to yawn.

"You'll find out soon, now sleep."

00000

The next morning was both exciting for Draco, because he always liked parties and saddening for Harry, because he didn't know what would happen. Hermione came to them early in the morning and started to decorate the drawing room, where the party would be held. Harry and Draco helped her with this and that. And few hours later they all made the last touches and were exhausted and Hermione made them some sandwiches and started to eat.

"Who'll come?" Draco asked Hermione.

She swallowed her bite and said. "Well, Teddy will be here with Andromeda, all the Weasleys, the boys with their families obviously, and when I say all the Weasleys I mean all the Weasleys." now she looked at Harry.

Harry was trying hard not to choke to death. "You mean, Ginny's here?"

She nodded. Harry didn't answer. His mind was reeling. She was here. Why was he feeling like this? What should he say to his ex-girlfriend? "What do you say to your ex-girlfriend when you see them?" asked Harry mildly.

"I don't know actually, maybe 'hello, how are you?'"

"Maybe."

Throughout this exchange Draco kept silent.

It was already evening time when Hermione excused herself from them and went back home to get ready. The boys did the same. Draco wore a pale blue shirt that was very tight and showed off his biceps and made his steely gray-blue eyes more pronouncing, deep blue jeans and very nice looking shoes, his hair was lose, some bangs shadowing his eyes. Harry saw difference in them, not only in the eyes, but also on his face, it was slightly paler and he had faded purple bags under his eyes, but Harry knew better to not to comment. Harry wore deep green polo shirt, with black jeans and nice shoes. By the time the both of them were ready it was the party.

All the guests were informed, beforehand by Hermione, about Harry and Draco so they didn't comment when the boys came into view hand in hand and greeted them all. And the party began. The both of them were really happy. It was already 11:15 when Draco decided to give Harry's present to him. He knew that the end was getting closer, and decided that it was time. He found Harry with Ginny talking to each other. Ginny was cradled into some dark skinned and haired boy, who, Draco assumed was one of the Gryffindors' and Ginny's boyfriend. When he got closer he could hear their voices, but he wasn't paying attention to them. His eyes were only on Harry.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked Harry quietly.

"Sure."

They walked to the nearest loveseat and sat. Draco cleared his throat and looked at Harry, who's eyes were shining so brilliantly that he had to blink several times so he could look at him again.

"Harry," started Draco, taking Harry's hand in his, holding it tight, only vaguely aware of the fact that all the guests now were quiet and looked at them with interest. "I wanted to thank you for the last couple of months that you made it so special for me. I want to thank you for being there for me when I wanted your help. I know that we had our flaws and all, I know that I screwed up so many but that didn't chang the fact that I…" he took a deep breathe and released it slowly. This was the hardest part, he never told anyone with a real feeling, not to his mother even, these words. "I love you." He breathed out.

The look on Harry's face was priceless. He was smiling so brightly that it almost hurt your eyes to look. He crashed his lips on Draco's and kissed him senseless. There was collective 'awww''s from women and 'get a room' and 'show him who's the man' from men. Harry pulled back a bit rested his forhead on Draco's, smiled gently and said.

"I love you too."

Their 'crowd' started to applaud and they kissed again. It was already 11:45 when Draco took out two small boxes from his pocket and handed them to Harry.

"Open them." encouraged Draco. And Harry slowly opened the first box. He saw the most beautiful ring in it. It was pure silver snake, the snake's eyes were emerald green. He adored them. Draco took it from Harry's hand and put it on his ring finger, and quietly said. "I gave you this ring, so you can remember me whenever I'm not around."

"It's beautiful, thank you." he looked at Draco, who started to sweat. His heart sank.

"Open the next one, hurry please." He opened it immediately and saw keys. Car keys.

"What? How..?" Harry asked astonished.

"I knew how much you wanted to have that Mercedes Guardian. You talked about it more than kissing me." There was general laughter from their guests. "So I thought I'd buy it for you." He smiled at Harry. "I have another gift for you." Harry's eye browses shot up. "Give me my guitar please." Harry walked to the piano and brought it to Draco. He sat on the floor in front of Draco.

"Do you remember when I told you I wrote a song for you?" Harry nodded and smiled at the memory. "So here it is…"

'Cause we belong in two thousand and eight

The best year of my life without debate

Oh wait

And in an age while learning your ways

Who would have planned

To fall in love in a caravan

'Cause we belong getting lost underneath ancient stars

And no one else was in that moment 'cause that moment was ours

And you would have planned

I'd be walkin' the land with you

And who would have guessed

I'd fall asleep with your head upon my chest

'Cause we belong

In a song that I've written

About you and I

At the best of times

I've been fallin' in love

I run you a bath or two

'Cause we belong in center of the sky

Where the only guests allowed

Are you and I

'Cause I found what I need to get through

It's all in the shape of you

In the words of my song that's where we belong

'Cause you belong asleep right here with me

I sing you all my songs under the willow tree

And oh no

I won't look forward to tomorrow

'Cause time without my boy seems

Unbelievably hollow

And yet you are the reason why

I won't be sleeping tonight

Yet you are the reason why

I even feel alive

You are the reason why

I won't be sleeping tonight

Yet you are the reason why

I even feel alive

'Cause we belong in a song that I'm singing

'Cause I'm not interested in being with other men

'Cause I've found my boy

He's all my world

'Cause we belong, yeah

We belong, oh

We belong together

In my arms you will stay

Boy I'll never let you get away from me

'Cause we belong in center of the sky

And the only guests allowed

Are you and I

'Cause I found what I need to get through

It's all in the shape of you

In the words of my song

That's where you belong

In the words of my song

That's where you belong

Now Harry had tears in his eyes and Draco was supporting a heavy sweat.

"What's wrong with him?" asked George Weasley, sounding worried.

"Harry." Draco said hoarsely, the guitar dropped on the floor and Harry almost got time to hold Draco steadily in his hands as he dropped on his knees. He started to caugh blood again, it was like a nightmare to Harry. His eyes widened and shouted.

"Hermione! Hermione come here." And Hermione walked towards them dropped to her knees, and ran her wand at Draco chest, murmuring something under her breathe.

"I'm sorry, Harry" she said. "But it already started."

Harry was horrified he didn't know what to do, so he cradled Draco closer to him and rocked steadily back and forth.

"Don't leave me Dray, please." he whispered to Draco and kissed his forhead.

"I'm…not…leaving you…" choked Draco. "Remember…the ring…will always be with you…I will always be with you…Harry." He was finding it hard to talk properly. "Our…love…will…be…forever…ok?" he asked Harry.

Harry only could nod, he was crying so hard, that his body shook.

"Don't…cry." said Draco.

"I love you." said Harry.

"I love you Harry."

The clock chimed at midnight. It was New Year, Harry cried harder, and tightened his arms on Draco. Everyone was crying by this point, no one made a move and said anything.

"I'll always be with you…Harry." breathed Draco, and with one last breathe he moved no more.


End file.
